TFA: Phenomenon
by BlazeStreak17
Summary: The summary was slightly too long so I had to put it inside at the beginning before the story starts. Please read the summary before continuing and reviews are very much appreciated! :D
1. Summary

**Summary:** _(TFA Style) You've heard the metaphor, "Curiosity killed the cat.", right? Well, Allison didn't know that people were actually being serious about it! Allison's world as she knew it gets suddenly flipped upside down when her ambitious attitude and curiosity gets the better of her as she is thrusted into a world unknown and chaotic. Whether it was by accident or fate, the Autobots fear the Decepticons could not only take advantage of Sari or Professor Sumdac, but Allison's as well. Despite some of Allison's objections, she has no other choice but to be apart of a war that she didn't want to be in. One particular Autobot couldn't help but more than agree with her. But not in the most polite way... Tensions rise and fall. Family and friends are pushed to its limits. Betrayals will soon arise. Surprises and secrets are revealed. And the Decipticons are moving in fast. Primus help them all..._


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers Animated nor its characters, Cartoon Network Studio, The Answer Studio, or Hub. OC's belong to me._

* * *

"_Optimus, I'm picking up an energy signal. Its falling off the charts as we speak."_

_Optimus's peds clanked as he went over to stand next to Ratchet at the computer monitors. "An Allspark fragment?"_

_Ratchet 'hmm' as he scratched at his chin in thought as he pondered about it. Then looking to his leader, he gave a slight shrug, his old armor plating and joints creaking at the motion. "Most likely. But the strange thing about it is its not very far from here and there's no energy signals of the Decepticons." Ratchet looked back at the monitor and typed in some codes to pull up the map of their base and where the energy signal was coming from. The energy blimp on the map blinked a light blue color. Next to it, graphs and information popped up next to it all in their cybertronian language._

_"And what's grinding my gears in my processor is that it moves every so often but still stays in the same area." Ratchet pointed out._

_Optimus considered this new information as his optics roamed around the map as he watched the energy blink in one area for a moment then disappear into another area but still in its radius area. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched the monitor for a moment longer then looked to his Medical Officer. "Where is the energy signal coming from?"_

_"In one of Detroit's State National Parks." Ratchet concluded._

_"Ok. Well were not going to take a risk of the Decepticons getting their servos on it_

_if it is an Allspark fragment. I'll send out Bulkhead, Prowl, and myself to go check it out. Keep an optic on the base and the monitors while were gone incase something else pops up." Optimus straightened up and put his left servo on his audio receptors as he pinged both Prowl and Bulkhead. "This is Optimus to Prowl and Bulkhead. I need you two to meet me at these coordinates immediately. Ratchet may have possibly pinpointed an Allspark fragment but were not going to take any chances of the Dcepticons getting their servos on it."_

_"You got it Boss Bot." Bulkhead pinged back._

_"On it." Prowl responded._

_Optimus closed the connection and just as soon as he was about to transform and head to the coordinates, he looked back at Ratchet and questioned, "Speaking of which, where's Bumblebee?"_

_Ratchet sighed irritably and looked over his shoulder at the Prime as he grumbled out, "Bumblebee is with Sari. Something to do with going to see _One Direction_. Whatever that means..."_

_Optimus's optics blinked in confusion. "One direction? Direction to where?"_

_"Oh how should I know! For Primus sake, just get going Prime!"_

_"Right..." Optimus turned and transformed into his vehicle mode and screeched out of the base with flashing lights. He could figure out what 'one direction' exactly meant later._

* * *

_Somewhere in one of Detroit's National Parks, a bird circled overhead in the greyish-blue cloudy sky for a moment looking for a tree branch to land. It finally found its destination and dove down towards a tall tree. A bird, that gave off a metallic sheen giving it a deep shiny blue appearance, landed in one of its tree branches making it slightly shake. The male bird looked up and blinked a couple times before making small hops towards his nest that layed in the crevice of the tree branch._

_His nest held different sizes of twigs that stuck out in different directions with a few feathers surrounding it as well. When the male bird approached, his chest puffed up with pride at his new nest that he built. Inside the nest layed certain blue objects he had picked up along the journey to help bring in a mate for his own. There were assorts of blue plastic straws, blue bottle caps, some blue cloth here and there, blue glass and all other sorts of objects that were blue embedded in the nest._

_Hopping onto the edge of his nest, he held a blue crystal object that glowed between his beak._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **_Yay For Karma_  
**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers Animated nor its characters, Cartoon Network Studio, The Answer Studio, or Hub. OC's belong to me_

* * *

I had to get out of this house.

Completely bored out of my mind, I plopped down on the floor to put on my grey Nike shoes. Hey, don't judge me just because I can't sit in a chair like 'normal' people would do and tie my shoes at the same time.

Ok fine judge me. I know I look like a toddler trying to tie her shoes for the first time. Whatever.

As I finished putting my shoes on, I sighed as I sat there for a moment staring at the floor. I had a nightmare a few hours ago and just couldn't get it out of my thoughts. It was consuming my day. My eyes roamed around the front room a little until they met with my right arm. Lifting my arm up, I stared at _it_ in slight disgust and discomfort. I flexed my hand and arm, still not believing that this wasn't my real arm. The whole entire right arm wasn't even real.

It was a robotic arm.

Yes, it did look like any other arm but I knew that it was just a lie. A counterfeit...

A man named Mr. Sumdac and his company created the robotic arm replacement called the 'R.A.R. 1.3'. 'R.A.R' meant... Well, the 'Robotic Arm Replacement'. Yes I know. Worse name in history. But I mean they did do a good job with the details.

The arm held all its features like the very light tanish pigment of my skin. The texture feel when touching it. Blue veins that spread out like vines and showed mostly under my palm, wrist, and forearm. The light color of the little hairs. The cracks and crevices in the wrist and fingers...

But it was just the outer layer of my arm to make it more realistic.

Don't get me wrong it was pretty cool since I was into some of that sci-fi stuff. In fact, I felt even more different and unique than anyone else and that was just perfectly fine by me. I liked being _outlandish. Eh, m_ost of the time... ButI mean, why would anyone want to be just _normal._

Everyone always complained on how they just wanna be normal human beings doing normal boring things and to try and fit in a group that wasn't even their type of group. They would rather pretend to be someone else than be themselves just to fit in with the normal group. I'll admit it though... I've done the same thing too before so I'm just as guilty as they are. But whatever.

_Anyway_...

Like I said the arm was pretty cool and very affective but it lacked one _tiny_ little thing.

_Touch._

Brushing my other hand across my right hand, the only thing I could feel was nothing. Not even the feeling of numbness was present. It felt lifeless and very awkward since I still wasn't use to this new adjustment. And it's been almost two years since the accident and the replacement. You would think someone would have gotten use to it by now? Ha-ha, NO.

Sighing, I blinked my eyes to try to get out of my little funk and looked up at the picture framed mirror across the wall right in front of me. My brunette colored hair was up in a high pony tail. My eyes (or eye) had a greenish blue color to it but the other eye only held a misty pool of white clouds since it got slashed in the accident.

I mean, I wasn't fully blind in it but I still couldn't make out the extremely blurred shadows, lines, and shapes with or without the glasses. Also you would think that since Mr. Sumdac's company created this new replacement would of made robotic eyes that you could see out of if one or both eyes were damaged. Again. NO.

Letting out a heavy sigh in slight agitation and remembrance, I lifted my robotic arm again as my mind drifted into the unknown.

**_Flashback: 2 years ago..._**

_My two best friends and I are walking on the sidewalk heading to our favorite restaurant to visit and chat. Since I'm still in high school as a senior and one of them graduated while the other decided to finish schooling at home, we didn't see each other that much anymore. It freakin' sucks not having your best friends at school anymore._

_I felt very... out casted at school._

_But for the most part, every moment we spent time together, even if it was only for an hour, was very much worth it._

_As we started to get nearer the restaurant, one of my friends with short black hair and blue eyes looked at me in annoyance. But the look wasn't directed toward me. It was in the conversation that I was speaking of._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really! All they ever do is talk about their __so romantic relationship including their sex life. They say they're 'open minded' people. Did you know that one day she came up to me and said that she had permission from her oh so wonderful boyfriend to show me his dick pic?"_

_I slightly giggled at my other friend, Kima, as her redish eyebrows shot up in slight shock. Even though it didn't really surprise her that much since she knew this girl first before I did. Kima brushed her red, shoulder length hair away from her eyes as a breeze blew by._

_She was about to say something until Mary spoke up with irritation in a mocking tone. "'Ok yeah. I'm in a open minded relationship, in which I clearly don't understand the meaning of the word 'open minded', with my two faced boyfriend that supposedly has a huge cock. Oh hey, since I share everything, how about I show you my vagina pic next. What do you say?' God what a whore. Seriously, she's as two faced as her boy toy boyfriend and I highly doubt he's huge."_

_"Actually.. That part she was telling the truth..." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck._

_Oh yeah. Like I said, I saw __everything in that picture that scarred my brain for life. Maybe I should clean it out with bleach to wash away the image that I so did not wanna know or see._

_... Ok that last part was a lie. I __was curious. But I didn't need evidence! Or wait no I actually wanted to see if it was tru- Oh dear God shut up brain!_

_Kima and Mary gave me the 'Seriously-Please-Tell-Me-Your-Joking' look._

_"Like I said: 'Open Minded'. Oh and she actually had the guts to tell me that the reason why she tells me these things is just to rub it in my face."_

_Kima rolled her blue eyes. "Go figure."_

_"And you call her your friend?"_

_"Heh... Don't get me wrong she's a two face for sure, but she __can be a friend sometimes. Besides, I have no one else to hang around with anyway." I shrugged as we continued down the sidewalk. Up ahead was a crosswalk and the red hand appeared meaning that we would have to wait. Ugh..._

_Sighing in slight annoyance as we got closer, I noticed a man in a grey suit was clicking the button impatiently as he tried to get the light to turn green. Dude, Really?_

_Mary noticed as well. "That guy is a dumbass. Not just him but the people who invented the thing. Do people not even realize that those things don't work?"_

_"And the constant beeping noise of the time ticking down is seriously annoying. Yay for our 'Economy of Stupid's.'" Kima added._

_Grinning in amusement, I was about to say something when-_

_"Watch out!"_

_Before any of us could look behind, a little boy with dark hair and clothes rushed in between us on his skateboard. At the sudden shove, Mary got the wind knocked out of her as she slammed down on her ass. Dude!_

_"Holy shit!" I said in shock but quickly turned around and let out a growl as I shouted at the boy. "Hey kid! Next time, tear out those piece of shit headphones and pay attention to where your go-"_

_I could almost feel my eyes pop out of their sockets as I saw the light turn green at the crosswalk. But that wasn't the issue that I was seeing beforehand._

_On the other side of the street on my right side, a red van came barreling down the street with a police vehicle following in pursuit. That freakin' driver was going to take a risk crossing the street with a red light! What a fucking idiot-_

_I gasped in awe struck horror as realization hit me hard and fast like a slap across the face. Looking back on our side of the crosswalk that laid about 15 feet away from us, everyone heard and noticed the sirens and stopped abruptly and stood back. Except one._

_That stupid kid on the skateboard. He wasn't stopping._

* * *

_"God! Sometimes I hate people!" Mary said in agitatedness as she caught her breath. She pulled her IPhone out of her pocket and clicked a button, "Hey Siri, how do I hide a body?"_

_"I thought you hate everyone anyway." Kima added amusingly._

_"Exactly. Except for you gu- H-hey. Where is she going?"_

_Kima blinked in confusion at her friend as she stood up and turned only to hear a set of tires screaming._

_And to see a body slamming into the ground with a loud __thud. Kima heard the terrifying cracks of bones being shattered into millions of pieces and the tearing of skin being ripped to shreds like paper._

_Mary screamed._

**_Flashback End_**

The boy made it unscathed (lucky kid) while I was a bloody pulp mess, just barley hanging onto life by the skin of my teeth.

I was in a fucking coma for two weeks in the hospital with five broken ribs along with a punctured lung, a busted knee cap, a broken wrist on my left arm, a bruised kidney, a few scars here and there including the one that ran across my left eye, a massive road burn on my left shoulder and thigh. They had to remove skin off of my back to replace the ripped off skin from the road rash. And finally, the worst of it, my right arm was missing.

Boy did that_ freak me out _for a while.

The doctors said the arm was unfixable because my shoulder was torn out of my socket and the splintered bones were just impossible to put back together along with torn mucles that couldn't be healed. Look I didn't know why I risked my life for his. My body just... snapped into action on instinct. Yeah, maybe I should have let that punk kid get flattened out like a pancake but to be honest I was glad that I did save his life. I mean, he actually came to visit me when I woke up and along with him were his parents. They brought a few 'Get Well' balloons along with a card as well.

The little dude even apologized to me in complete guilt of his actions that almost cost my life. He was actually in tears! Then I was in tears!

Hmph. Kids and their cute puppy faces I swear...

But in the end, I accepted his apology and gave him a tight hug which made my body scream at me in agony. And also, I learned that day that he and his family were rich and wanted to help pay for the medical bills and get a replacement for my arm. That made me feel extremely great full... And guilty as hell. So of course I tried to tell them that I didn't deserve their offers but they insisted. I saved their son from death so the least they could do was help. Of course I started bawling like a baby. I mean who wouldn't? Dammit...

And karma, you are such a bitch. Thats all I gotta say.

Scoffing at this, I finally stood up and snatched my phone and sketchbook that were on the counter and just as I was about to walk out the door, I heard an animal purring loudly. I looked down when the animal rubbed up against my leg just begging for attention. With a crooked smile, I picked up my very light brownish orange cat, along with his fluffy white belly fur, Copper. "What Copper? You wanna come with me?"

Look I have no idea if cats can understand people but he responded with more purring along with a meow sound. The way he sounded just sounded like he was begging and I couldn't help but laugh as I cuddled him against my chest as I slightly teased him. "Oh you can't go out dork. You'll get fleas and I would like to not go to the store to buy flea shampoo today. But I'll make it up to ya, ok?"

Copper only mewled as I sat him back down onto the floor. "See ya buddy." Picking up my things, I opened the door and left.

Copper jumped onto one of the furniture that sat near the window. He pawed the window and mewled as he watched his loving master walk onto the dirt path that lead to the city of Detroit.

* * *

_...so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so si-_

No.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then-_

No.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa-_

Hmm... Nah.

_"Hey this is Miley Cyrus and your listening to Spotify. Come check out my top music hits like one of my top favorites, 'We Can't Stop'"_

_And we can't stop (whoa)_  
_And we won't stop (whoa)_  
_We run things, things don't run we_  
_Don't take nothing from nobody yeah yeah..._

_"'Adore You.'"_

_When you say you love me_  
_Know I love you more_  
_When you say you need me_  
_Know I need you more_  
_Boy I adore you,_  
_I adore you..._

_"And my all-time favorite, 'Wrecking Ball'."_

_I came in like a wrecking ba-_

"**OH DEAR GOD NO!**" I exclaimed as I tore my headphones off with very much disgust which ended in dropping my headphones onto the concrete sidewalk.

A few people stopped and stared at me in confusion and slight humor. Other people looked at me as if I totally lost my mind and awkwardly walked off to whatever they were going.

Standing there with my mouth slightly agape, I just stared at the people that were looking at me with judging stares. Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing... Please just kill me now...

"Um... It was- I was..."

Suddenly everyone decided this was a waste of their time staring at a weirdo and continued on their way while whispering things that were probably about me. My cheeks burned two shades of red as I quickly picked up my headphones and stormed off in a hurry.

Lets see, getting humiliated in front of people, check. What's next? Ugh! Man how humiliating! Glaring at my headphones, I bravely put them back on in hopes that the ad. had passed.

_...stitches are all out  
But your scars are healing wrong  
And the helium balloon inside your room has come undone..._

Oh thank God. "Stupid Spotify and their freakin' ads." I murmured. Sighing in relief, I continued down the sidewalk to get to my destination to Detroit's National Park. Skipping the song, I hugged my art book close to my chest in some sort of comfort.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating..._

Eh.. Whatever It'll do. Looking up ahead to pay attention to where I was going, I stayed near the walls of the buildings as much as possible to avoid being near the edge of the road. What? You think I would get over it? My accident? Of course not. I don't even own a car anymore! I'm still in the paranoid stage but its not as bad as it was in the beginning.

Hey, you'd be paranoid too if a three ton van that literally almost crushed the living life out of ya. I'm just lucky enough to walk out of my comfort zone and be able to get to work on time. Pff, who needs cars? Cars were for...

Ok never mind. Cars are very useful in transportation from one distance to the next. Especially if your destination was 5 miles away from your home. Oh well. It's good exercising anyway! Even if you were exhausted by the time you reached the National Park and wanting to just retrace your steps back home for nothing... Ok fine it sucks! Happy? God..

_...the pain weigh out the pride  
And you look for a place to hide  
Did someone break your heart inside  
You're in ruins_

Hmph. Story of my life...

* * *

"Ugh finally..."

Coming up to a wooden sign that read _Detroit's National Park_, I stopped to get a quick drink to quench my thirst from the nearest water fountain. As the cool liquid pooled into my stomach, my body shivered at the feeling of my stomach getting chilled giving me goose bumps on my neck and arms. Aahh.. The sweet taste of H2O...

Standing up straight, I rubbed my sweaty forehead with the back of my forearm as I looked around my surroundings.

There was a cool breeze that passed through the trees making the leaves shiver and move with the breeze. I noticed the birds were chirping their lullabies to each other very loudly and were constant. Rolling my eyes, I pushed my now transited glasses up onto the bridge of my nose properly since the sweat made them slide down. "Must be that time of year to mate." I mumbled in slight annoyance as I began to walk onto the path that led into the packed forest.

Man I felt agitated today.

I decided to turn off my music and set my white headphones around my neck. Just listening to the sounds of nature sounded good to me for now as I continued deeper into the forest to find my favorite spot to hang out at. Another cool breeze passed by, sending shivers up my spine to my neck. The sweat and breeze working together to cool me down some. I sighed in relief at the feeling of slowly cooling down. Not that it wasn't too hot outside since the temperature was at a perfect seventy-eight degree weather. It was the moist of humid air that made it feel like eighty-seven degrees instead of seventy-eight.

_**Snap.**_

Almost jumping out of my skin at the loud sound that startled me, I stopped and whirled around only to look down at a slope on my left. Oh...

**Snap. Crunch.**

After my heart settled down, I softly smiled at the scene in front of me as a doe came out from a bush along with her baby fawn. Aww... The fawn must only be about a month year old since I could see the splattered white specks along its spine to the rear of it's tale. I slowly squat down as the mother doe walk to a small creek that was less than twenty feet away from me.

"Wow," I breathed quietly, "They're so close by. How did they not notice me...?" I slowly reached for my phone in my left pocket and took it out as I took a quick snap of a few photo's on them. When the baby fawn came next to it's mother, it reached down for the gurgling cool water and started to drink as well. It flicked its little fluffy tail around in content of the cool water that quenched her thirst. I smiled warmly at the sight before me.

God I love nature. Especially when your up close and personal with it's findings and beauty in plants and animals.

As I kept watching them, suddenly the mother doe's head shot up in alarm with her ears perked up and her tail raised. Her white fluffy tail swished around, a signal of alarm and warning as her head swiveled around in circles. Scrunching my face in confusion, I began to wonder if she had possibly heard or seen me. But apparently she didn't as her wide eyes passed over me, getting more fidgety by the second. What was going on?

I looked around my surroundings as well, trying to hear or see what she was getting her all fussed up. The only thing I saw was the green bushes and leaves bristling in the breeze a couple times. The dirt path slightly stirred as the breeze picked up some of the dust particles. Huh... I don't see anything wrong nor do I hear anything.

Swiveling my head back around, I was taken aback slightly when the mother doe and fawn were absent. Aw they're gone...

I stood back to my full height with a grunt and brushed my hands that had laid in the dirt to keep my balance when I was squatting. After brushing my hands, I couldn't help but notice it got eerily quiet. There was no breeze and the birds had ceased their singing tunes. Not even a rustle in the leaves or other foliage budged. Weird...

With a shrug, I turned and got back onto the dirt path, heading towards my special spot that I always sat at when I wanted to collect my thoughts or to just get away from reality. What? It really didn't bother or spook me that it got quiet all of a sudden. That's how nature rolls. It's Random. So what's there to worry about?

* * *

"Anyone picking up anything?"

"Grugh, no. The energy signal either moves in a different area or disappears off the grid." Bulkhead stressed out as he tapped the energy tracker. "I think its a stupid glitch in the systems again."

Optimus huffed out hot air out of his vents in frustration as he stopped and looked around his surroundings. "Maybe. But I still want to keep searching."

Bulkhead groaned as he slouched slightly as he looked at his leader with a heavy sigh in slight agitation. "But we've been at this for two cycles and all we've been doing is walking in circles."

Optimus' audio fins twitched. "I know Bulkhead but I don't want to take any risks still. If it makes you feel better, comm. Ratchet and ask him to double check the monitors."

"But I already did." Bulkhead exasperated.

"Well, try _again_." Optimus vented out his own agitatedness.

Bulkhead grumbled as he took a few steps away to comm. Ratchet again.

Optimus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling flustered which the situation that was backfiring. Every time they would get close to the energy signal, it would either disappear or suddenly be in a different area. They were getting nowhere at this rate and it was making everyone edgy and cranky. Maybe they would just have to call it quits... Or they would eventually snap and start strangling each other.

With a heavy sigh, Optimus turned around just about to call it quits when-

"I may have a solution Optimus."

Optimus almost jumped out of his protoform when Prowl snapped into view, hanging upside down on one of the tree branches. "Primus! You have got to stop doing that."

Prowl ignored him as he continued. "I suggest we split up in different directions and surround the energy source. Like cornering an animal. That way if it were to maneuver again, one of us could possibly spot the energy source and follow it."

"Wait, wait. Follow it? Are you saying that its moving on its _own_?"

"Not exactly moving on its _own_. I have a theory that _something_ is moving the energy source around."

Optimus gave him a confused look. He crossed his arms as he pointed out, "But that doesn't make sense. We haven't picked up any Decepticon signals or any of Professor Sumdac's robots at all these past few cycles."

Prowl shook his head as he dropped down to the ground and stood up on his peds looking up at Optimus. "Yes, your correct. But it logically makes sense that an animal could have picked it up. That maybe the reason why its moving all around."

"Yes but why an animal though? Don't you think that one of the humans in this park could have picked it up?"

"No." Prowl looked at his arm and tapped it a few times pulling up a hologram of the map grid of the whole National Park. "Look at this. See the energy blimp and how it moves across the park? I've been paying attention to it's movements and patterns. It goes in zig-zags and circles around the same area." Pointing his digits on the hologram of the map, Prowl zoomed in on the blue energy blimp and flipped the image from 2D to 3D at a different angle. The hologram fuzzed up a bit before showing the trees as they stood up in different heights and sizes. Numbers in height and measurements showed up on the screen and Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The blue energy blimp blinked a couple times as it traveled through the air and from tree to tree.

Optimus blinked and finally understood as he nodded. "So, it's possibly a bird?"

Prowl nodded as well as he shut down the hologram of the map and looked at him. "Not possibly. Most _likely_ a bird."

"Right. A bird... Fantastic." Optimus sarcastically said as he uncurled his arms. "Now tell me this Prowl: How are we going to fetch this bird?"

Prowl raised an optic ridge. "By not squishing it obviously."

Optimus gave Prowl the 'Seriously?' look. "Yeah, thanks Prowl..."

Before Prowl could retort, Bulkhead's heavy footfalls started heading back towards him as he sighed heavily through his vents. "Ratchet said if I asked him one more time, he was going to melt my aft to the ceiling and leave me there for mega-cycles."

"That's ok Bulkhead. I think we just figured out the problem."

Bulkhead gave him a questioning look and was about to ask what they figured out until all of their huds started screaming in alarm.

"...you have got to be fragging kidding me right now. _Now_ they show up?" Optimus threw his arms up in exasperation.

Prowl's visor flashed momentarily. "Decepticons."

* * *

_I will break into your thoughts_  
_With what's written on my heart_  
_I will break!_

_Break!_

_I'm so sick, infected with..._

Bobbing my head up and down gently along with the song, I sat against a tall skinny tree. My left leg was up while my other laid across the ground. Ok don't freak out when I say this: Although I was sitting against the tree, I was very near the edge of a cliff that dropped down about ninety feet to the ground with tall pine trees below. But wait, wait, hear me out! There is a reason why this is my favorite spot to sit at.

I looked up from my art book at the valley that laid out far and below.

A river laid out across the valley in beautiful twists and curves. The river spread out thin and wide into the horizon where another patch of forest laid ahead of it. The water sparkled and shimmered like diamonds as the sun casted it's rays upon it. Along the river bank -of what I could tell from up here- were dandelions and cattails along with rocks that curved into the river. Out on the valley also laid a beautiful meadow that held all sorts of insects. Maybe even animals too.

There are all sort of flowers that are in the meadow but I can't tell you what they are from up here.

But what also caught my eyes, was a large Willow Tree that laid about fifteen feet away from the river. And when I say large, I mean _huge_. I'm talking about, like, Pocahontas's grandmother that was a spirit in the form of a Willow Tree. But... slightly bigger than that. It was the perfect kind of tree that you would could climb in and just fall asleep or chill. Oh how my heart sometimes sang out to the tree, wanting to be embraced in its long vines...

_'Wow, that sounded corny...'_ I snerked at the thought.

That would never happen though. I've never been down there anyway because there was two reasons:

There was no way to climb down the cliff nor was there a path that led closer to it.

And two, it was all for show. In fact, I'm not even suppose to be sitting here.

Behind me was a wooden fence and a sign that clearly said in big letters: **DO NOT CROSS OVER FENCE**

I smirked as I looked back at my sketchbook, viciously sketching out the valley. Heh, what can I say? I'm a rebel. Besides, people barely came here anymore since the National Park started losing some of its popularity. And the National Park Rangers barely came out in this direction as well. So technically, this was _my_ spot.

_...screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it_

_You tremble at the sound_

_You sink into my clothes._  
_This invasion makes me feel_  
_Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick, infected with-_

_**BZZT BZZT.**_

Spotify paused the music I was listening to and I looked up from my art book as I slightly pouted, annoyance in my face. Really? "Ugghhh... Now what?" I snatched my phone from one of my jean pockets and mumbled something under my breath about throwing my groove off as I unlocked the screen.

**_\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131_****_ sent You a message in chat group: B*tches Be Crazy_**

My mood quickly turned from annoyed to ecstatic. It was Mary! I quickly opened the chat group messenger.

**_. . ._**

_Sent on May 27th 2:32 p.m._  
_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Allie! Get on here nowwww!_

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__MAAAARRRRRYYYYYYY! *glomps*_

**_\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131_****_: _**

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Da feels! Its too much! Lol its been forever where have you been?_

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__wtf are u talking about?! where have U been?! how's college treating ya? :D _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Eh, its ok. How's life treating you?_

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__wut? why just ok? and life has humiliated me today dats what. . _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Uh, why?_

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Oh and it's just the "Immature of Stupids" in this place again. I don't know how this stupid bitch got into this college but in one of my AG science classes, we were studying the body structure and DNA of the Wooly Mammoth from the Ice Age. We've been studying about them all week and it just so happens that today, we were comparing a regular Elephant to a Wooly Mammoth and how they evolved to today. Ok now here's the puncher: Remember I talked to you about that one chick that's skinnier than a fucking toothpick? _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__u mean the one that looks like Jennifer Lopez? ._._

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Yeah, that one. =.='. Well anyway, Mr. Phoenix turned on the smart board and there was a picture of the Elephant and the Wooly Mammoth. Underneath the pictures was a question on why and how were they compared and contrasted. I am NOT kidding Allie, these events maybe traumatizing and could cause the lost hope of humanity. __**Viewer Distraction is advised.**_

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__oh dear god... _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Alright. So she raises her hand and this is what happened: _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Mr. Phoenix: *points* "Yes Claudia?" _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Claudia: "Um, I thought those were extinct too?" _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Mr. Phoenix: *is confused* "The Wooly Mammoth?"_

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Claudia: "No. I know those don't exist anymore. I'm talking about the other one. I thought they were extinct too?" _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__...wut? *twitches* _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__I'll go call 911 for you. *dials number*_

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__*freaks the f*ck out* WHAT?! _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Yup. Seriously. _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__*is having a major spaze attack!* _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__... *snatches white glove and slaps it cross your face* _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__*snaps out of it* ...thank you. what did the professor say? _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__He said to GTFO of his class._

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__LMAO REALLY? _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__No. But I wish. -_-_

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__*snaps fingers* shoot lol _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Ok lets move on before I fully give up on humanity. _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__agreed XD. oh, have you heard word from... Kima? _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__No. Last I heard, she was still in Afghanistan._

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__still? :( :( :(_

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Sadly, yes... Fucking bitch. Leaving us to go to the Army... _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__hey now... _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__What? I miss her! _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__*sighs sadly* me too... this sucks... but I can't wait for her to come back! _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Yeah but I wish she would hurry up!_

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__yeah... _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__...Oh! Dude you never answered my question._

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__? _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Why life humiliated you today? _

_**DisGurlIzzaBlazing**__**: **__OH. yeah well um... *rubs back of neck* i was walking on the sidwaksfdklf24.! 3t_

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__? _

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__Allie? Helloooo? _

**_DisGurlIzzaBlazing_****_ has been disconnected._**

_**\/\/hos3Y0urDaddY131**__**: **__..._

_**. . .**_

"Hey what the hell?"

Before I could finish my message, my phone glitched up multiple times while the screen fritzed and fuzzled out like a television screen when you couldn't get a connection. I could feel static on my phone that crawled up to my arm and tingled my skin. Ok really. What the actual f-

**_ZZZT CRACKLE. _**

**_POP! _**

"Gah!" I dropped my phone as a puff of electricity and smoke came out of my phone. Not believing my eyes, I watched my phone on the ground that was now puffing out smoke and smelt like burnt wiring.

HOLY FREAKIN' CRAP! Cellphones don't do that last time I checked! What just happened and _why_?

As if to answer my question, I heard rustling in the tree above me and looked up to hear and see a few birds hawking and screeching at each other as they were fighting over something. Well, from what I could tell at least, I noticed the colors of the metallic sheen that gave off a deep shiny blue appearance. It appeared that the birds were indeed fighting over something as I noticed one of the birds snatch up a blue object from another bird.

"... A Satin Bowerbird?"

Totally forgetting about my cellphone that unexpectedly exploded, I became very interested in the sudden commotions. Wow... Satin Bowerbirds were hard to find in Detroit and what was even weirder was that the birds were fighting in the tree and not the ground. Which is unusual since they build their nests on the ground surrounded by weeds and foliage. Wait... Is that a nest up there too?

That was defiantly not normal but curiosity got the better of me as I brushed my long bangs out of the way of my view. I continued to watch the squabble.

The blue bird that snatched the object out of another bird from earlier was attacked by the bunch of Satin Bowerbirds that seemed to cluster up the whole tree from green to blue. There was so many of them!

I covered my ears as the screeches got louder and louder by the second and I took a slight step back from the roaring sounds of wings and squawking. Blue feathers were flying out in different directions, spiraling out towards the ground. Holy crap what was so important that they were fighting and getting upset over?! Again, my question seemed to have answered.

In all the chaos and clustered birds, something fell out of the mass and clinked onto my head then bounced off to the ground.

"What the hell?" I rubbed my head in confusion and at the contact of the object that suddenly bounced off my head. Tuning out the chaos from above, I looked down to see a blue crystal amongst the cut grass and blue feathers. Whoa...

Blinking at the sight of the crystal, I slowly bent down onto my knees in a sitting position. "This... This is what they were fighting over?"

I reached forward with my left hand and clasped it between my thumb and forefinger. I was sightly startled when it gave off a light hew of blue for a second. What the hell is _this_?

Of course, my question never got the chance to answer itself this time. I told you! Karma is a b-

Hey... Is that jet engines I'm hearing? Because if it is...

**_ffffffffFFFFFFFFFFSSSHHHHH! _**

"Whoa!" Instinctively, I ducked at the sound of a few jet engines that left my ears ringing like hell. What the f-

**_CHU-CHI-CHI!_**

**THUD!**

The ground gave out a shudder.

"Oh my fffff- Can I _pa-lease_ finish my train of thoughts without interruption?!"

"Vell... If you say please first. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Uh...

I immediately regretted turning around to the sound of the metallic German voice. "Oh... my... _God_..."

My heart plummeted to my stomach as shock and fear took over.

Right in front of me, at the edge of the cliff, was a mix between a light purple, purple, and black colored robot. He had two large cannons on his back along with wings of a jet that flattened down on his back. His head looked like it had a long helmet attached to it and his shoulders looked like it held rocket missles. And his face...

What was up with his face? The face looked like nothing so much as a black jack-o'-lantern. Ok, that wasn't creepy at all...

"Uh oh. Looks like someone used 'God's" name in vain. To the Firey Pit of Hell you go! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

**_SWISH_**

His head twirled around to a wide, gap-toothed, red face.

"Oh who cares? I vill crush ze puny insect into human meat-pies!"

**_SWISH_**

His head twirled once more, but to a long, blue face with a monocle. The expression on his face and in his eyes held nothing but cold ice.

"But first, ze fragment, human." He spoke in a icy cold tune that could freeze the sun itself.

"...I'm sorry but... a what?" Man I must be in huge shock for this stupid and somewhat calm question to pop out of my mouth because one moment I was standing there...

Then I was in the air.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: **_Well That Escalated Quickly__  
_**Disclaimer****_:_**_ Transformers Animated characters and show obviously do not belong to me or anything else except my OCs and my story. . If Transformers belonged to me I would have continued to season four on TFA, Hot Rod wouldn't have become Rodimus Prime in G1, and sexy robot sex would be involved. XD (don't even ask just continue onto the story) _

* * *

**10 years ago...  
**  
_"I feel sorry for them..."_

_"Huh?"_

_On the T.V. screen, the camera panned and zoomed in from a old wrinkled lady that laid peacefully in her bed, to her pictured framed photos that sat on top of the small counter._

_A ten year old girl, with a dark and dirty blond set of hair that had natural curls, peeled her eyes away from the movie. Confusion was written on her face as she questioned her cousin, Zack. "What?"_

_Zack looked at her as he shook his long and brown Justin Bieber haircut style (ew) out of the way of his watery brown eyes. He let out a grunt as he nod his head toward the T.V. screen. "The people that died on the Titanic."_

_His younger sister, Kaylee, totally oblivious to the conversation, kept her eyes glued to the screen. She had blond hair and like her brother had dark watery brown eyes as well. Kaylee then sprawled out onto Allison's thigh in an upside down position._

_Allison gave Kaylee a slightly agitated look before resting her hand on top of Kaylee's head and then continued to question Zack. "Why? They are all finally happy and together."_

_"But they wont go to Heaven."_

_Astonished, Allison was taken aback from his simple answer. Her face contorted as she responded with confidence, "Yes they will! Why wouldn't they?"_

_"Because there is no Heaven or Hell. It's just our souls that's left of us."_

_"Wha- Zack! That doesn't make since!"_

_Zack looked at her and shook his hair out of his way again._

_Allison rolled her eyes. "Get a haircut."_

_Zack looked at her as if she was totally oblivious and dumb. "It makes perfect since. You ever heard of haunting ghosts? Our bodies may die but our souls get left behind where they died. Forever." Looking away from Allison's disbelieving look, Zack decided to distract himself by picking at his fingernails._

_Allison was bewildered at this point and vented out her frustration and confusion. "Zack, that's not how it works. You either go to Heaven or Hell. That's it. Where did yo- Kaylee sit up for a sec- Where did you get this from?"_

_Huffing in slight agitatedness, he sat up on his knees. "From mom." Kaylee got up and left to go get a snack. "Its true."_

_"No its not! Zack I think your confused or misheard what she said. Aunt Jessica would never say that." Although trying to be confident, anxiety hid just underneath Allison's tone. Is it really true? That when you die, your soul gets left behind? To watch people go by as time passes by as you drown in your own sorrow and loneliness?_

_Zack scrunched up his face. "Either that or I'm confused."_

_"Mom!"_

_A woman with long blond hair poked her head in. "What honey?"_

_"Is it true? That when we die, we wouldn't go to Heaven and that our souls would be stuck here in this world forever?" Panic and confusion washed over Allison's features._

_Allison always feared death because she didn't want to be in pain or misery if she were to suddenly die unexpectedly. She also feared of what would come after death. Allison had heard other people say that when you die, that's it. Your done. This was really scary to her during this time._

_Her mother blinked and looked at her, confused at first. Then she got it and let out a small laugh that sounded like beautiful ringing bells. "Sweetheart where did you hear that from?"_

_Zack spoke up, "Me. Mom said so."_

_"No no, sweetheart, you have that mixed up. It doesn't matter how you die. Whether it was accidental or natural, we still go to Heaven as long as we believe that Jesus Christ died for our sins."_

_Not knowing that she held her breath, Allison let out a heavy and relieved sigh. Although relieved, Allison wanted her anxiety medication to calm down more. But before she could speak up, Zack beat her to it._

_"Oh... Then what about the whole soul thing I've been hearing?" He questioned as he leaned back on his elbows._

_"Our souls? Ah. Thats different. You see, some people believe that there are some souls that just aren't ready to leave this world and stay behind either for mourning of their death and wanting someone to avenge them or to g__et revenge."_

_Allison whispered in a small voice, "Do you believe in ghosts?"_

_"I don't know sweetheart. But I do believe in Angels. And Guardian Angels." Allison's mother looked at the T.V. to see on the screen a group of people clapping for a couple that were kissing passionately. Scrunching her face up at recognizing the movie, she looked at her daughter. "Is this really appropriate right now? No wonder your in a tizzy. Come on, I'll give you some of your medication."_

_As her mother walked away, Allison looked at Zack and glared at him for getting her upset about death but when she spoke, there was amusement under her irratated tone. "You know, if I die and I'm not ready to leave, I'm coming to haunt you until I am satisfied."_

_Zack snerked._

* * *

I knew what that thing was. I've seen them on TV in the news. They were called the Decepticons and were a big no no to approach. Well no duh! All they did was destroy parts of Detroit and cause chaos.

And I just personally met one. Don't know his name though...

...

I think I'll call him Three Face. Sounds like it fits.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_  
_  
_My mind was screaming in total panic mode as I pumped my burning legs as fast as I could.

_He hit me! He hi- he shoved me into a tree! How am I even running right now?!_

As I kept running as fast as I could, my lungs were practically on fire from heaving oxygen into them from the exertion. Well this was going to be my exercise for the rest of my life...

I could feel the trickle of something warm and wet dripping down my face and into my eyes. Lifting my hand up, I wiped the sticky liquid away so that I could see clearly. I didn't have to look at my hand to know what it was. It was obviously blood and I knew I was banged up pretty good but I didn't feel the pain at the moment.

I looked down in my left hand to that I was still holding the blue crystal that was the size of my palm. Is this what he wanted? If so...

Why do I still have it?! I'm such an idiot! I should just drop i-

"Oof!"

My foot caught onto some twisted uprooted roots from a rather large dead pine tree and I couldn't catch myself from falling. I don't know how the hell I did it but my body awkwardly twisted in the air and my left freakin' arm decided to twist behind my back, lodge itself in-between the lifted roots, and yank me to the ground.

**_CRRRACK!_**

Yelping out in surprise instead of pain, I felt my left shoulder shift awkwardly down.

Whoa! That didn't feel right, like, at all...

Grunting, I tried to sit up-

"**HOLY FFFFFFF- GAH!" **The prickle in my left shoulder suddenly intensified into a blazing heat of the freakin' sun itself and my muscles started to constrict and spasm _painfully. _Oh not good, not good! Did I rip my shoulder out of its socket?!

Gritting my teeth and breathing heavily, I realized that the lower half of my body was twisted to the right uncomfortably. My legs were twisted into the risen roots and dead foliage as well and as the searing heat in my shoulder only intensified, I also realized that not only was it twisted up but my body weight was laying on it making it difficult to get untangle.

Really? I'm going to die as a human pretzel on the ground!? _Life, _why do you like to laugh and mock me?

Mentally in my head, I 'flipped the bird' at _Life._

_**Thud.  
**_

...

_**Thud**__._

Oh no...

"Oh vehtle girl~"

The ground slightly shook and shuddered from heavy approaching footfalls. _Oh God no..._

"Come out, come out wherever you are~" His German metallic voice sing songed. Sounded like he was in his Random personality. "Ooh, are we playing a game? I love games! Let's play _Marco Polo. _AHAHAHAHAHA!"

What's wrong with this guy?! He desperately needs to see a psychotherapist or a shrink!

I could hear the rush of blood through my ears as I quietly started to hyperventilate. Or as quiet as I could because anyone within fifteen feet could probably hear me... How far away is he?

That quickly shut my mouth up as I started to breath heavily through my nostrils instead of my mouth. Attempting to untwist my body and arm, I groaned quietly when the rush of heat inflamed my shoulder again. How the hell did I twist myself up like this?!

Gritting my teeth again to keep me from yelling, I decided to untwist my legs from the stupid damn roots that held me as prisoner to the ground. Grunting with effort, I twisted and yanked my legs from under the roots as hard as I could.

But apparently it didn't take much effort as my legs easily escaped the dead and twisted grip like fingers.

...seriously? If that was so easy, then why can't I untwist my upper body?!

Oh wait you can't, because your arm is twisted behind you and lodged in-between roots! _Roots! _Who would of thought that roots from a dead tree could kill someone?

**_THUD. THUD. THUD._**

"Ugh come on!..." I hissed out in utter panic and rage while attempting (yet failing) to escape my prison. I heard my shoulder crack and pop out of place even more and I couldn't help but gasp out loudly. Dammit!

**_THUD. THUD..._**

"Maaarrcccoo!"

"Polo-" I slapped my hand against my mouth.

"...mmmaarrrcooo~"

**_THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD!_**

Oh. My. God.

You did no just do that! **You did NOT just do that!**

My eyes widened as I kept my hand over my mouth, staring out at nothing in particular. I couldn't control the quivering fear in my body as I shook violently...

I practically screamed and argued with myself in my stupid ass twisted brain.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Oops... it slipped? GO TO HELL! I think were already headed there dude... _

Great. Not only am I going to die as a human pretzel, I'm going to die as a _moron _and not only that, but be laughed at my idiotic mistake by a Decepticon as he squishes my body into a bloody splat of muscle, bone, and tissue!

**_THUD! THUD! THUD! _**

The ground shook violently like a earthquake as my undertaker was painfully getting closer.

My eyes began to sting as I felt the tears build up and then overflow down my cheeks. Looking down in utter horror and disbelief, the trickle of stinging salty tears slipped onto my dry and cracked lips. Reality hit me hard and fast, almost knocking the breath out of me as I realized... I'm going to die.

...

I'm going to fucking _**die**__. _

Not even bothering to hide the sound of my voice anymore, I gasped and keened miserably. God I sounded so weak and pathetic... I wasn't even going to try anymore? This is how Allison goes out? As a cut and bruised human sized pretzel, embarrassingly tangled in roots? Seriously...?

...

I was hoping to go out in style as the 'Old Crazy Lady That Lived Down The Street', doing crazy things, end up in a nursing home, completely sane... To laugh in secrecy _knowing_ that I was sane just to piss people off or do whatever I wanted and to not get into trouble for it.

Amazingly, I laughed out loud at the thought of that despite my current situation. Man... I really am weird and out of whack. Or just completetly insane...

Looking up towards the blue and cloudy sky, my vision blurred and shook from the tears that trailed down my cheeks and from the ground that thundered and shook.

Ugh! I can't even think straight! I don't know what to do! I can't think!

He was _very_ close now... Probably less than thirty feet away.

**_THUD! THUD! THUD! _**

...

Life... is cruel...

Life is so cruel and unfair...

Then in the back of my head, a memory came into view and I could hear my mother's voice almost crystal clear saying:_ Allie promise me this. Promise me that if ever your in a situation when you think that there's no escape or hope, that you'll go out kicking and screaming. To know that you fought back._

...what am I doing?

My body tensed up as adrenaline coursed through my veins and the 'fight or flight' took stage.

The 'fight' stage overwhelmed the 'flight' stage.

Growling -yeah, growling- I twisted and yanked my wedged arm as hard as I possibly could and felt the dead and thick root crack and crumble slightly. "GRRRAAHH! Come on!"

My left shoulder screamed in white blinding agony and, if possible at all, cracked and popped out of place even more. I could now actually feel the muscles sickly tear away. Black and white spots appeared in my vision from the agonizing pain but I didn't stop there. I couldn't.

"Wow... This is just sad." **_Swish._**"But hysterically funny! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Son of a- I looked up and saw the giant robotic beast towering over me. How the hell did I not hear him come around the tree?

Panting heavily, I glared up at the Decepticon and growled out sarcastically, "Yeah... Funny. Could you do me a favor and turn around so that way I can escape this excuse of a prison hold?"

The crazed Decepticon tapped his chin as if to ponder about it. "Wait let me think. Hmm... NO! BAH AHAHAHA!" **_Swish. _**Aaannd hear comes Hot Head... His red face glared down at me and even with his red visor on, I could still see Mount. St. Helen's angry and powerful wrath.

"Now hand over ze fragment you shtupid organic! Or I'll squish you like ze puny insect that you are!"

"Dude... You need serious fucking help." I grimaced in pain as I shifted my body around to try and find a better position to untangle myself. God if I get out of this alive, I'm coming back to burn this dead tree with a large blowtorch! And to think nature was amazing...

"SHUT UP! Your the one who's going to need help after I rip you from limb to limb!"

I couldn't help but give out a sarcastic laugh. "Then how will I give you this so called 'fragment' if you squish me into a bloody and squishy pulp? And I don't think you would want to wipe my guts off the backs of your feet. We humans can get pretty messy when squished..."

Hey guys, did you know that I still have not learned to keep my mouth shut when it needed to be?

Without warning, a dark shadow loomed over me as his large hand encircled around my body and roughly yanked me up from the large and twisted up roots. The rock hard roots of the tree cracked and crumbled like it was nothing. But my body didn't take it so well as my left arm hanged loosely to my side (which almost made me upchuck at the feeling) and my ribcage felt agonizingly pressured as he squeezed me in his vice like gripped hand. My ribcage protested as it was forced to bend in the most uncomfortable and painful position ever which enabled me to breath.

Can'tbreathcan'tbreathcan'tbrea-

**_Swish._**

_Oh hey-look its the-refrigerator again. _I thought in slight amusement as I tried to gasp in air to my screaming lungs that were begging to be released.

Popsicle face looked at me and when he spoke, he breathed out chilling air that made my body shiver. "I suggest you tell me where you hid ze fragment human... My patience is...," His hand twitched slightly, squeezing my body almost to the point that I thought I would literally shatter and explode. "Thinning..."

"Nhg!.. I-gasp-I don't k-know!...-gasp- ere it is!" In all honesty I didn't know where the stupid fucking thing was! I lost it when I fell! "Da-damn you! I do-ack!- don't know where it..." My vision started to darken and blur at the edges and my body started to feel sludgy and mushy like jelly.

Can't... Breath...

_**sssssshhhhHHIIINNNGG!**_

**_Clank! _**

"Gah! Who did zat?!"

I felt him loosen his grip. That was my chance! Pressing my back up against his palm, I pushed my legs out in front of me on his fingers to get him to pry them open. And hey, what did you know, it worked. Except, I missed one tiny little detail.

I was over three stories from the ground. FFFFFFFFFF- DAMMIT!

"Shit!" This is going to hurt like hell! Bracing myself for impact, I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath as I awaited for the pain to rip through my body and most likely kill me.

**_Clang!_** "Ow!" I unconsciously yelled when I hit metal instead of falling all the way to the ground. I was briefly grateful to still be alive, but then I thought, _Wait... metal?_ Opening my eyes, I found myself laying in someone's metal palm that was all but blue. The hell? Blinking in utter confusion, I looked up at my so called savior and found a pair of very bright turquoise colored eyes and a blue face that only seemed to stare back at me.

"Gotcha."

Flabbergasted, I slightly scooted back in awe. "Wha- How- U-uh um... What's up?"

I mentally face palmed my forehead. Genius Allison, g_enius_. A red and blue robot just saved you from plummeting to your death and all you could say is '_What's up?'_

Yup! I'm a genius!

"Uh... Not much." The blue faced robot looked up and glared straight ahead. "This Con' bothering you?" Oh thank God.

He wasn't judgmental. I think I like this guy already. Um, robot.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Three Face battling against a black and gold robot. From what I could tell, the black and gold robot was doing pretty well holding his ground as he jumped and dodged the Decepticon's blistering hot and red cannon blasters. Every time the Decepticon blasted only the trees and dirt, it shook the ground and sounded like thunder and don't laugh at me.

The blasts sounded like a battle from Star Wars. Ha! All we needed was Star War's theme song playing in the background and everything would be perfect.

Dirt and dust absorbed the air making it slightly difficult to see and I noticed that the blue and red robot lifted up his other hand to cover my body from the debris as it pelted and pinged off his metal frame.

Coughing from the now dirt polluted air, I looked back up at the red and blue robot and rasped out, "Yeah. Was just minding my own business and then he decided to drop on by to give me a greeting card. Hmph, and not in the most civilized way."

The robot chuckled half heartedly, "Yeah. They tend to do that... Are you hurt?"

Blinking away the irritating dust out of my eyes, I winced in remembrance as I looked at my left sho-

"Hurc!-" I almost puked at the sight of my dislocated shoulder. It was my first time checking it out and it looked really screwed up. Was this even my arm? Do arms even twist that way?!

My left shoulder hung uselessly to my side at the most disturbing angle I ever saw. It was shifted down and out of place and I could actually see my whole entire elbow as it twirled around a little. I groaned sickly at the sight and looked away not wanting to throw up on the poor dude. "My left shou-" My voice squeaked out but I coughed and cleared my voice as I tried again, "My left shoulder is busted but other than that, just a few scratches and bruises."

The red and blue robot glanced at my wounds and I couldn't help but noticed that he was trying his best to try not to get sick himself at the sight. Could robots like him even throw up? He cleared his voice and awkwardly asked, "And I'm guessing that... isn't suppose to twist and turn that way."

I nodded and as I nodded, I also noticed the red symbol on his shoulder and sighed in relief. "An Autobot..."

"Hmm?"

"You guys are the Autobots and your the leader. I've seen you on the news. Your name is uh... Opti-something."

"Optimus. Optimus Prime."

"Yeah, yeah Optimus. Well um my name is-... Uh shouldn't you be helping them?"

Optimus' eyes (or whatever they were called) clicked and blinked as he looked at the situation of his teammates.

The black and gold Autobot was till holding his gr- ooohh... Never mind. He just got back-handed hard across the face by Three Face. Must of been hard because he landed face first into the ground and dragged up a coulple feet until a large rock slammed into him and knocked him onto his side with a thud. Dust collected around him, and he did not move.

Cringing at the sight, I also noticed another Autobot that was very large and green swing something around his head that looked like it held a large and spikey ball at the end. He let out a battle cry roar and charged at a different Deception that was also very large and pur-

Eh?! Where did he come from?!

"Slag...Just what we needed." Optimus' metal arms whirred and creaked as he slowly set me onto the ground which made me yelp out in surprise at the unexpected movement. I unconsciously grabbed his thumb in fear that I would fall which made me feel pissed off for a moment. Did he want to give me a heart attack?!

Optimus noticed and slightly flinched. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Yeah, a little more warning next time would be apriciated." I growled out halfway through my sentence but caught myself towards the end. Sighing, I looked up at him as he let me slide off his palm and onto the ground. "Sorry. And thanks..."

He nodded towards me as his battlemask clicked and moved over his mouth for protection. I actually did a double take because before his battlemask went up, I noticed that he had full plump lips. Lips. On a robot.

That's hysterical!

"Its alright. But I'm going to have to leave you here at the moment. Stay here or better yet: go run and hide somewhere safely until my-"

An eardrum-bustingly loud explosion shattered the large and dead tree (ha!) next to us, pieces of wood scratching my face and the explosion had so much force, the shockwave slammed into my chest and knocked me backwards a few feet off the ground and a few feet away where I just stood a moment before. Slamming into the ground with such force, I felt as if my heart shuddered and vibrated around my ribcage and let me tell you something: That's the most uncomfortable thing to feel in history.

"Nnnngh!...-gah!.." I tried to gasp in air. _Not!... Again! _ I thought in agitation.

Come the hell on people! Can I please have a moment to not be raddled around and choked for at least ten seconds? Please?!

Finally able to breath, I gasped in air like a fish out of water. Any other time, that image would have been funny but...

Not right now...

Mouth slightly agape, the world twirled slowly in a blurry and somewhat colorful circle. My ears ranged like hell so I was temporarily deaf at the moment and all I could hear was the muffled battlefield playing before hand and for a second... everything seemed peaceful. My body didn't ache anymore and I felt at bliss for the time being. I was really... tired...

_Is this what dying was like...? _I thought to myself tiredly as my vision blurred darkly at the edges. Huh... Guess dying isn't so bad after all...

Optimus' red and blue body came into view for a moment as he was slammed into a tree, easily snapping the tree like a toothpick. The ground shook vviolently-

.

.

.

.

-blue glowing hew out of the corner of my right side as my vision tittered and tot...-

.

.

-ite agonizing pain!-

.

.

.

.

-..."Never give up." **_Swish. _**"Never surrender..."

**_BOOM! _**

**_Swish. _**"NEVER MIND!.."

"BLITZWING! YOU COWARD! COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE A MECH FOR OUR GLORIOUS LEADER! WE MUST CAPTURE THE FRAG-" ...-

.

.

.

"-ot good... t...k.. h...pa...le-"

"Wh...is s...ea...ng?! -ts w... ith her-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Beep. Hisss... Beep. Hisss... Beep. Hisss... _**

...wha? What is that noise...?

**_Beep. Hisss... Beep. Hisss..._**

Ugh! Can someone turn that off?! I'm trying to sle-

My throat constricted around something that was rammed down my throat, making it really hard to breath on my own as I started to hack and cough. Hearing taps of someone walking in my direction, I heard a swish noise that sounded a lot like moving a curtain out of the way.

"Aaah. Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to wake up. Hold on, if you can hear me, I'm going to remove the tube from your throat so relax your throat."

Without hesitating, I slowly relaxed my burning and aching throat when I heard the masculine voice told me what to do. Slowly but not fast enough, the tube was removed as I gagged and choked on the stupid damn object that set my throat on fire. The masculine voice chuckled (asshole) when I gasped in air and coughed miserably.

"Yeah, your throat is going to be sore for a while but with a little pain medication and rest... Oh sorry, let me remove the tape from your eyes. Probably almost freaked out that you were blind for a second huh? And a one-"

_Does this guy ever shut up?! By this point he's going to annoy the hell out of me-_

"-twothree!"

**_Rrrrip!_**

"Ow! Gah!..."

"Oh ya' big baby your fine." Light suddenly shined in my eyes and I squinted at the sudden brightness. "My names Dr. Vexton and I'll be your doctor for a few days. Do you know who you are?"

If he doesn't get that bright thing out of my face in two seconds, I'm going to shove it down his throat! What's this guy's problem?! And of course I know who I am! What kind of question is that? Coughing from the burning and itchiness from my throat, I managed to hoarse out, "A-Allison..."

"Nice, nice. How old are you," He questioned annoyingly.

"Twenty..."

"Date of birth?"

"D-December 26, 2032..."

"Ah. Christmas baby huh? Cool. Do you know where you are?"

What is this? '20 Questions'?! This may sound a bit rude but I just wanted the dude to shut the hell up so I could just fall asleep. And of course I knew where I-

...

Where was I? Stupid slow and sluggish brain..

I heard a click and the sudden bright light vanished and I had to blink my eyes a couple of times from the black spots appearing in my view. Groaning , I closed my eyes, too worn out to even keep them opened for even a few seconds. They felt really heavy and droopy... So instead of opening my eyes again, I listened to my surroundings.

I could hear the annoying beeping sound of some type of machine, people walking by, the few chitter chatter of someone talking about a patien-

Hospital. I'm in a hospital.

_Duh Allison. Ya' dipstick... Don't you remember the fucking annoying doctor tell ya' that he's your doctor? _

"...hospital."

The doctor snerked. "Took you a bit. Meds. must be working... and you don't seem to have trauma to the brain. Everything is stable though your blood pressure has gone up slightly-"

Yeah. Because I'm about to slap that grin off your face if you don't shut up! How do I know he's grinning? I could practically hear it... But I decided to spare the obnoxious doctor and only replied with a few nods and 'hmms' of acknowledgement. Then I heard someone frantically running towards our direction and the curtains were violently ripped aside.

"Allie?!"

The sound of a feminine voice was heard and I immediately knew it was my mother. My lips quivered to a tilt of a smile as I rasped out, "Mom..."

I heard other footsteps rushing down the hallway and into the room as my mother carefully lifted half of my body up slightly and hugged me close to her like I was her life preserver keeping her afloat from drowning. Then my body decided it was time to send pain signals to my brain which made me hiss. Great timing body, great timing...

"M-Mom I'm fine I'm ok... Mom p-please I'm ok- Aw mom, your shaking... Cmon' don't c-cry I'm here..."

My heart lurched out to her as I heard her voice shake and quiver out, "Shut up! I have every right to cry!... Do you have any idea how worried sick I was? For the past six days, I've had three migraines. _Three. _And you know I usually have one to two migraines a month... Oh baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there..."

"Mom, you live all the way down in Illinois... There wasn't anything you could do about it."

I barely caught the mumble of something about 'stupid damn robots'. Before I could retort, I felt the weight of someone else sitting next to me and the feel of someone's roughed and cracked hands gently rub at my temple. "Hey daddy-o..."

There was somewhat of a deep chuckle as the voice spoke out, "Yeah its me... How you feeling?"

My body replied achingly at the reminder of being in pain which made me slightly growl, "Don't remind me..."

There were a few small laughs and chuckles that filtered the room and even with my eyes closed, I rolled them in amusement.

I gasped when I felt someone else sit next to my legs on my mother's side and felt the slight shake and tug of the said person's hand on my right leg. An amusing and shakiness, under the tone of amusement, spoke out.

"Hey Butt-wheat."

"Oh no... its _him_." I chuckled and coughed slightly when my throat tickled. What I said seemed to make everyone laugh and chuckle at my amusing statement.

"Oh. Well fine. I guess I'll just leave with these balloons and your favorite chocolate and be on my merry way."

I couldn't help but let out a choke of small laughter. And _that_, would be my smartass stepfather. Gotta love him...

...wait. Both my father and stepfather were in the same room less than a few feet from each other?

...

Well that ain't awkward, like, at all...

"Hey, guess who else is here? Mary and Kima are here to see you. They'll be upstairs in a little bit," my mother spoke gently.

Awesome! Mary and Kima are- Wait what?! Kima is _here_? When the hell did she get here? _How_ did she get here? Before I could ask, mother beat me to it.

"Well... Mary is here but Kima is _technically_ _here_."

"Eh?"

* * *

After Dr. Vexto (oops I mean Dr. ObnoxiouslyAnnoyingPest) explained to me my injuries and how long I would be here, it took all of my mother's willpower to just leave the room from her daughter that almost died. My stepfather told me they would send up Mary and Kima to my room and that we could all have our own privacy. Not that I cared if we had our privacy. Its not like we were having a slumber party or anything...

Oh and before I continue, let me explain my injuries: I have a cracked rib, a giant gap on my forehead that needed 15 stiches, a twisted left ankle, a scarred joint from my shoulder popping out of place along with tearing muscle in which by the way hurts like hell, and just a few scratches and bruises here and there. 'Amazingly', as the doctor put it, everything was healing nicely and a bit fast for someone who was knocked out for 6 days. It struck the doctor and me as odd as to why I was healing so easily but that was brushed aside quickly.

Hey, I don't really care of how well I was healing. As long as the pain was ebbing away and the sooner I could get out, the happier I would be.

Hospitals weren't really my strong suits anyway. I hated the smell of hospitals... Always reminded me of some doctor wrapping a rubber band around my arm and drawing out my blo-

Ooook moving on!

Lazily pressing the button to the remote to switch channels on the TV, I awaited my friends arrival.

"_-an't hear you! Aye, aye captain!-"_

_**Click**_

_"Tristen, you are _not_ the father." *crowd cheers*-"_

_**Click.**_

_"Marry me Rebecca! *Rebecca turns away and sadly speaks* "No... I can't. I'm in love with your brother." *Man kneels to the ground and shouts at the skies* "RREEEBBBEEECCCCAAAA!"- _

_**Click. **_

_"-ut it actually leads me back to my original point: Do I think your black? NAAAA-" _

_**Boom!**_

I kid you not and this is not funny I actually almost pissed myself at the sudden slam of a door opening and banging against the wall which in turn also made me drop the remote onto the tiled floor. I didn't even notice that the TV channel switched to the news.

"Alright, where's my bitch?"

_"Mary! Not so loud!..." _Hissed someone that sounded like they were talking through a phone or Skype. Uh...

The curtains flew open and I couldn't help but switch to getting the crap scared outta ya' and being mad to utter happiness. I smiled brightly at the sight of Mary who came up to the right side of the bed and hugged me into a tight bear hug. Despite my body being really sensitive and achy, I laughed and hugged Mary back as tightly as I could. "Mary! I'm so happy to see ya'! And um, I'm your bitch? Since when?"

Mary pulled away and gleamed at me. "Since we first met. Sigh... That's just how the cookie crumbles. It was meant to be."

"Well hello to you too," I chuckled. "Glad to see that your sense of humor still lives."

_"Mary."_

"Oh, oops. Sorry Kima." Mary reached down at the end of the bed and brought her black laptop up and turned the screen to reveal Skype and a very short haired Kima.

Oh God don't cry Allie, don't cry... "Kima! Oh my go- Kima I-... Kima its been forever!"

The screen fuzzed and lagged a little as Kima smiled and snerked, _"Oh it hasn't been _that_ long..."_

"Nine months." Mary and I said at the same time.

Yeah. Nine months in the Army... Way too long for me and Mary. Whenever we could, Mary and I would either be texting in our chat group or on Skype and we would start with a conversation about anime or our current life. Eventually it would lead up to talking about Kima and how happy or mad we were at her for hours until midnight. Sometimes past 2:00 in the morning.

Yeah. Were night owls. Pff, sleeping was overrated!

...even if you had to get up at 5:30 in the morning to go to work throughout the week.

...

I have sleeping issues. Shut up.

_"Ok, ok, f-f-fin-in-fine. Maybe nine months is too lo-long-gg-g."_

I looked at Mary as the screen fuzzed up and crackled, making it get all laggy again and her voice jumpy. Reaching up to the screen, I flicked it with my ring finger. Mary sent daggers towards me with her eyes for touching her laptop like that and slid the laptop away a little without saying anything. Oops. That was a big no no when it came to Mary's electronics or other things like books and stuff. I gave Mary a sheepish grin as I rubbed the back of my aching neck. Looking away and back towards the screen, I spoke to Kima, "Whoa. Dude your connection is terrible."

I laughed but regrettably coughed and choked on my sore throat as Kima annoyingly said,_ "Stupid damn..."_ The camera moved a little when Kima hit it once with the back of her hand. She sighed and leaned back in her squeaky chair. _"Yeah sorry. The connection down here sucks. We get 2GLTE here in Afghanistan." _

"Holy hell that's fast. Well, for you guys down there at least..." Mary sarcastically said and smirked.

Ha! Aaah Mary I love ya'...

_"Oh how _original_, guffaw." _

Mary and I laughed together at teasing our best friend. After calming down, I sighed and smiled as I pointed out, "Love the haircut."

Kima scrunched up her face as she unconsciously touched her very short ginger hair. "Really? I like it too but I haven't even done much to it this morning."

And just like that, we continued our random conversations like old times.

* * *

There was a click of a door opening and the sound of squeaky wheels being pushed by someone.

A nurse in yellow uniform with shaggy brown hair came into sight as she pushed a silver tray that had wheels on it and medical equipment. She spoke out in a friendly manner, "Hey Allison. How are you? I've come to give you your pain medication in your IV that'll make you sleepy. I'm afraid your friends will have to leave because visiting hours are almost up and your parents wish to see you before they leave."

Sighing irritably, wanting to spend more time with my friends, we all said our goodbyes. When I heard the door click shut, the nurse came up with a needle and stuck it into the IV. Almost instantly, I felt the rush of coolness run through my veins that spread out through my body and making me feel all tingly and... hehee... Loopy...

"There you go sweetheart. You feeling alright?"

"H-hey... There's clouds on one of the -giggle- the lights above me." My arm felt very heavy as I tried to point up to the pretty little clouds that suddenly came to life as they drifted in the blue sky.

"Yup, sure is. Are they moving?

"Hehee... Clouds are suppose to be outside not inside silly nurse..." I let my arm drop to my side when I started to have a giggle fest. "Oooohhhmygawd... I feel really goOOOooOood."

The nurse let out a chuckle. Huh? What was so funny?... "Doooon't laugh at me..."

"Haha, sorry sweety I'll stop laughing."

Giggling, I shut my eyes that now started to feel too heavy to keep them open anymore. It was silent for a moment until I suddenly heard my mother's voice right next to me. "Hi baby girl... How are you feeling?"

Suddenly letting out a dramatic gasp, I opened my eyes and grabbed onto my mother's shoulders and pulled her closer as I whispered to her something about meeting robots and dead trees. Apparently I found it all hysterical and giggled madly. I saw my father and stepfather sitting on the same bed on different sides and other family members near by as they chuckled at my funny behavior.

Conversations took place without me having to speak. I couldn't understand what they were saying anymore as my vision blurred and darkened...

.

.

.

"-ee you in the morning baby girl. I love you so much."

"Hmm an' I you..." I slurred out. I felt a few pecks on my cheeks and forehead as I finally succumbed to blissful darkness and slumber.

Later on that night, I slightly remembered waking up to a not so bright light coming out of the corner of my vision. When I looked at the right side of my view, I saw my forearm glow a light blue hew that seemed to had lighten up everything inside as I could see some of the circuitry and all that other junk I didn't know that was inside my arm.

Well... This was new.

...

With a slight shrug, I brushed it aside from still being under heavy medication and turned onto my side to go back to the wonderful heavy sleepiness. My last conscious thought was, _Man... that medication does weird stuff to your head. _

* * *

Three days passed until I was finally told that I seemed to be in the 'all clear' and that if I felt the need to stay an extra day, that would be ok with them.

Hmm... Nah I wanna stay another three days and have the luxury to the mushy foods they had and the annoyance of being pricked, prodded or scanned to keep update on my healing. Not to mention enjoying the company of Dr. Vexton being a smartass and trying to be funny. Yeah, lets do that! Do you guys not hear my sarcasm?

If you don't, then screw you.

Despite my protests, my parents made me sit in a wheelchair and wheeled me out to the front desk to sign papers and to get the fuck out of here. Gugh...

After fifteen agonizingly annoying minutes of waiting, the doctor and nurses said their farewells and finally released me. I said my goodbye's to the rest of my family and friends including my father I barely saw anymore.

Look lets just say me and dad don't have the best father/daughter relationship in the world. But it doesn't mean that I don't love him and he knows that. We both love each other very much...

I kissed my father's cheek and told him I loved him and then he hugged me tightly. He said he loved me too and with that, we went out separate ways.

"Mom," I whined, "I'm ok to walk now. I don't need anyone pushing me in a wheelchair."

My stepfather pushed me across the parking lot and ruffled my hair as my mother shook her head. "Ooh no that is _not_ happening."

I rolled my eyes as we got closer to mom's vehicle that was a light tannish brown Malibu. Wait what? Oook don't panic, don't panic, don't, panic...

The wheelchair came to a halt as my mother opened the back door to her car and then turned around to help me get out of the chair.

Ok! Panic! "Nuh uh! I am not getting in that vehicle! I'll walk home but other than that, no freakin' way!"

I heard my stepfather sigh as he helped me up and started to drag me towards the dark hellhole. "Stop being stubborn and get in the car so we can take you to your house and get you settled in." Another slight nudge sent me forward a little as I started to hyperventilate.

"N-no you don't understand!-"

My mother gently took a hold of my arm and started to guide me into the car. "Sweetheart come on lets get into the car-"

I didn't mean to but I may have shoved my mother a little too hard away from me and during that action, I somehow elbowed my stepdad in the face by accident. I knew that my stepdad could take harder blows to the face than that but it seemed to had stunned him for a moment and his hold on me loosened. Without thinking, I shoved myself backwards and fell on my ass. Um, ow...

My breathing was uneven as I started to back myself up while on the ground. I gasped out when my back leaned against a cool metal of another car.

For a moment I was at a lost and in total panic mode. My parents shared the same look of shock until my mother made a move towards me. Panting heavily, my heart thundered under my chest as I stared at the ground when I started to have a few flashbacks of that one certain day...

-_heavy breathing and running-_

"Honey...?"

-_people moving aside and ear blasting sirens getting closer-_

My mom kneeled before me and carefully reached her hand out toward me and touched my shoulder gently. "Baby..."

-_a surprised look of a child's face and the squeals of tires screeching to a halt-_

"Allie."

Everything focused back in as I gasped and looked at my mother with pleading eyes as I pathetically begged, "Please... Please just... Please don't make me get in that damn car mom. Please I ca-... I cant."

The look on my mothers face was confusion at first and then as the wheels turned in her head, her eyes widened slightly. She pulled me to her chest and cradled me close to her chest as she whispered out, "Why didn't you tell me... You said that you were..." Cutting off her sentence, she sighed and rocked me slowly in comfort.

Now if I wasn't in my panic mode, I wouldn't allow her to hold me like that. Yes a warming hug would be fantastic but I still wouldn't want to be held like that. For some reason it would embarrass me a little. Maybe its because I just grew up and thought that sort of action as childish. But it didn't matter right now.

Trying to slow my breathing, I took my mother's comfort and hid my face against her neck to try and hide from my demons that haunted me.

My stepfather sighed as he came over and squat down to his knees and rubbed my head gently.

* * *

Prowl watched his leader pace back and forth across his quarters.

He was just about to head to his quarters to do his daily routine of meditating when he walked by Optimus' opened quarters. Prowl would normally just continue on his merry way if he saw his leader's quarters opened. He wouldn't look into the said quarters for the respect of his leader's privacy but...

This was different. And Prowl could sense the wave after wave of stressfulness and inconvenience in the static of heavy and uncomfortable stagnancy in the air that emitted from Optimus' quarters.

For the moment Prowl just stood there and watched the young mech pace back and forth. He patiently observed Optimus' movements and mood as he waited for the right time to speak up. That didn't take long as Optimus stopped his actions and looked towards the door where Prowl stood. Not at all surprised but maybe a little embarrassed, Optimus cleared his vocalizers and stood up straighter. "Prowl... Sorry I didn't notice that you were standing there. Did you uh... need something?"

Taking Optimus' speaking as an invitation, Prowl walked into the Prime's quarters and stood before him. Prowl looked up at him and spoke in a calm monotone voice, "I couldn't help but notice your apprehensiveness Optimus. If you don't mind me asking, I think the human term would be 'a penny for your thoughts'?

Optimus wanted to deny his bothersome attitude towards Prowl but sighed in defeat in knowing of the mech's skillful perspective surroundings. With what sounded like a exhausting sigh, he crossed his arms and closed his optics. "Nothing its just... six days ago I cant stop thinking about-"

"Stop."

Optimus onlined his optics ad blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Prowl looked at him in the optics through his visor and vented out a chilling tone, "You need to stop moping like a little sparkling and move on. We may have lost a piece of the Allspark, but were not stopping now. Ratchet said that we would figure out a way to complete the Allspark when we eventually get all the Allspark fragments." Suddenly, Prowl's visor glinted in the light as he glared at Optimus. What caught Optimus off guard was Prowl's voice dropped a couple octaves that sounded like a slick cold blade cutting through the air like a knife, "And as for that human femme... Do not blame yourself- wait no let me rephrase that. All of you need to stop feeling guilty from not being able to protect her."

From what Prowl could tell, he just blew his leader's processor. This didn't surprise Prowl at all.

Optimus was taken aback, like he just got slapped in the face. He actually took a step back from Prowl and was astonished at him. "Uh wow, that's um-ahem-thats uh... That was unexpected and surprising. You sound like you..."

Prowl raised an optical ridge when Optimus paused. Not waiting for him to finish Prowl spoke up as if stating a fact, "She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Actually, she wouldn't even have been in this mess if she had just followed the rules of the park."

"Um... Rules?

Prowl's visor twiched in quiet annoyance and impatience but with his cyberninja training he had the control to not lash out at the Prime. He also soon realized that talking to Optimus about this topic was a mistake. He didn't want to go about this route. It only made his tanks turn nausiatingly. But he continued on anyway, "After the incident of that day, I decided to scout out the area of where all of this first started. I found the human's and Blitzwing's footprints and followed them until I reached a wooden fence that had a warning sign to not cross over the fence. When I looked over, I noticed a few items by a tree and walked over to investigate only to find a glitched cellphone and what appeared to be a black journal or art book."

Optimus made a perfect 'O' on his lip pates as he took the new information in. Then with a frown he looked at Prowl. "Point taken... But we all make mistakes Prowl. Then we learn from them so as to not make the same mistakes again in the future. We all are not perfect."

"Hmph, my statement about the human still stands"

Prime's arms creaked and whirred as he crossed his arms and raised an optic ridge at him. "Huh, sounds like you have something against this human femme. Or a grudge. Care to explain?"

Prowl's lips thinned into a thin line. Without a word, he began to turn around and head back to his quarters but stopped at he large doorway. Looking over his shoulders, Prowl's visor glared and glinted again as he spoke out carefully, "No. But there are just things to be left unsaid." Without another word, Prowl walked quietly away to his quarters.

Feeling very bewildered and lost for words, Optimus let his arms drop down to his sides. Before he could come up with any idea of what Prowl meant, he heard a ping to his comm. link and opened it. "This is Optimus."

"Prime, I need you and the others to come down to the monitors. Sari and Bumblebee have returned to base from the hospital. Don't ask me why they were there but they had just discovered something rather... interesting. Ratchet out."

* * *

A/N: Some of you may have noticed but incase for some of you who haven't, I've edit this chapter a couple of times either because of typing errors or put slight changes in it. You've probably noticed that I've edit my other chapters too so if you see something that you think has changed in some way then those are the reasons why (which you will probably most likely not notice anyway)

Thanks for the favs and follows; its very much appreciated and please review! I would like to see what you guys think of this so far and/or give me pointers/advice on it as well! :)


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: ** Unexpected  
**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Transformers Animated nor its characters. OCs and story belong to me._

* * *

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he learned from Sari, and vented out a sigh. "Ok... So let me get this straight. You went to one of Detroit's organic healing facilities-"

"Hospital." Sari interrupted to correct the Prime.

"...hospital. You went to one of Detroit's hospitals to go visit the human we encountered less than a deca-cycle ago... To give her a gift?"

Bumblebee decided to jump in and pipe up, "A 'sorry for the inconvenience and hope you get better soon' gift."

Optimus' left optic twitched once in slight irritation from Sari and Bumblebee correcting him. He spoke out carefully so his voice would not sound annoyed, "Right, ok. Then when the two of you arrived, the key started giving off Allspark energy from the inside."

Sari nodded. "Yeah so Bumblebee and I went inside-"

"Bumblebee went inside?" Optimus questioned seriously and raised an optical ridge.

Standing up abruptly from the large concrete couch, Sari grouched out with a dramatic heavy sigh, "Optimus the hospital we went into is gigantic like the inside of my home so stop overreacting. Anyway, we went inside and I kinda had a hunch about something when the energy beam from my key pointed upward towards the patients that were held up there."

"So Sari asked the robot receptionist lady if there was a girl that was staying here from a 'robot attack' that happened in the National Park." Bumblebee continued after Sari spoke. Then with an audible blink from his optics, he looked at his companion and grinned with mischievous amusement. "Speaking of which, did you see that thing you call a 'wig' on top of the robot receptionist?"

Sari let out giggle at remembering. "It looked like someone upchucked a rainbow and added sparkles for the finishing touch on that wig! Did you see that there was a candy wrapper twisted in that thing? I felt so bad but I was having trouble keeping it together!"

Both Sari and Bumblebee started cracking up and Optimus couldn't help but face palm his forehead with a groan. These two had the attention span of a cybertronian sparkling! It was like trying to communicate with a wall!

Before Optimus could get their attention back, a red and white figure came up out of the corner of his vision.

"Will you two quit your lollygagging and get to the point already? We don't got all day!" Hissed out a very irritated and grumpy Ratchet. That immediately shut their traps as Sari looked back up at the Prime with a sheepish grin.

"Eh heh, sorry... Anyway she wouldn't tell us. Said that information is 'private' and 'classified'."

Bulkhead decided to speak up at this point, "So, what did you guys do?"

Sari sat back down and shrugged like it was no big deal. "Bumblebee put me behind the desk and I used my key on her. Then she started fritzing out and the computer screen she was sitting in front of started pulling up thousands of names of the patients that were there. Ugh..." Leaning back lazily against the couch Sari let out a sigh. "It took forever! But we finally found the information we were looking for, by the way her name is Allison, and come to find out that she checked out a day ago. Found out where she lives too but she's not even on Detroit's Map!" Sari crossed her arms and huffed. "So much for my idea..."

"Wait. Do you think she might have the AllSpark fragment? That's impossible though... After that event with the Decepticons, the fragments energy suddenly disappeared. I thought we came to the conclusion that it got destroyed from Blitzwing's blast." Optimus' face scrunched a little in confusion.

Ratchet gave out a heavy sigh and shook his head as he looked at the young naïve Prime. "Do you think you would be standing on your peds right now if that happened? If Blitzwing did blow it up, don't you think there would of been an explosion that would have made a giant crater the size of a football field? The AllSpark fragments have almost the same amount of energy as the whole AllSpark itself."

That made sense to Optimus. If that scenario would of happened, Ratchet would of been picking up their body parts for scrap metal... But what didn't make sense was that why did the energy of the fragment suddenly disappear? Something wasn't adding up and Optimus didn't like it at all. He had a bad feeling that... Shaking his head from his thoughts, the Prime turned to his team. "Ok here's what were going to do."

* * *

"Do you have your new cellphone?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your pain medication?"

"Yes."

"Did you set up your next appointment to have a checkup on how your healing?"

"Yes."

"Do you have our number installed into your phone?"

"Yes..."

"Ok what about-"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"I'm fine I don't need you babying me. Everything is under control."

After chasing my mother around the house for two and a half hours, I finally convinced her that I was ok and that I didn't need her or Josh's assistance anymore. Who's Josh? Oh, that's my stepdad. I forgot to mention his name didn't I?

Suddenly my mom whirled around so fast that I almost collided into her. Stopping abruptly so suddenly made my body ache and I hissed out a little. Then a finger was thrust into my face as mom pointed at me with slight hurt in her expression. Aw mom don't-

"Lets get this straight and lets get it straight now. One: I am your mother, it is my job to worry about you. And two: Everything is _not_ under control. Those Autobots hurt my-"

"Mom! They didn't hurt me they saved me-"

She interrupted me with a huff and sarcastically spoke, "Oh, yeah, they did a real good job!"

Groaning in exasperating and slumping my shoulders (ow don't slump your left one idiot!) and looked up towards the ceiling. I knew I was acting a bit immature at this point but I couldn't help but whine, "Mooommm..."

Shaking her finger at me as if scorning me again, she spoke bitterly. "Oh don't 'mooommm' me missy. This would have never happened if they would of taken their problems somewhere else instead of here!"

...she had a point.

But it wouldn't have happened at all if I would of just followed the rules of the park... That part I didn't tell mom because if I did, she wouldn't be packing up her things and leaving. She would of stayed for Lord knows how long and kept scolding me ad reminding me about responsibility and the consequences of my actions. I did not want to get into that kind of bickering at all... I suppose you guys get what I mean right?

Sighing, I reached over and gave my mom a one sided hug since my other arm was in a sling and wrapped up in medical tape. Why not a cast instead of medical tape? I have no freakin' idea but it wasn't logical... Damn doctors. "Mom... I get it really I do."

"No you don't Allie. Not until you have a child of your own..."

Ha! Like that would happen... There's not a man in this world that could bare to live with me or love me. Do you see any men lining up on me? No. And besides, what were 'men'? Did gentlemen even exist anymore? Was that word even in the dictionaries?

...

No. All we have is a bunch of pigs and idiots that have one thing tracked on their minds. Or, at least I haven't met one and been in a relationship with yet. Hey! If you guys see one, give him a holla' and my seven digits. Wink wink, nudge nudge.

...cough. Anyway.

"Ok maybe I don't get it fully... But I'm a young adult and I've... I've gone through worse surprisingly. And you know that because you were there. So was Josh and..." I trailed off and frowned.

Mom was shaking and sobbing quietly against my chest. Aw man! Good job Allie, you just made your mom cry. "M-Mom! Oh God I'm sorry I didn't mean... I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"No, no, your right... You've just grown up so much and way too fast for me. I worry about you and I sometimes just wish I had you back as my baby girl. To hold and hide you from this cruel world..."

"..." Was all I could say. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone standing in the doorway and I slightly turned to see Josh standing there quietly. He gave me a knowing expression and came up to and engulfed us in a hug. It then became silent and for a moment we just stood there in each others loving arms as a family.

...then it started to become a little awkward to me and I cleared my throat when I started to feel the small hint of stinging tears appearing in the corners of my eyes. Slightly taking a step back, I lifted my mother's chin and looked her in the eyes. "Mom... You know I'll always be your baby girl. Always. But you can't hide me from the evil things that are out there to get people. We all have to face it someday or we'll just rot away in our homes like rotten tomatoes that Josh grows."

That made mom slightly chuckle and I winced when I heard Josh jokingly protest and ruffle my hair roughly, making my scalp burn. I smiled and wiped the tears away from mom's face as I awaited her reply.

With a shaky sigh, she stepped back and wiped the rest of the tears away. "I know... I know..." She sniffled and then showed a real smile. "I'm proud of you Allie and I love you." Josh let go of me and went up to mom to pull her in a one side hug and kissed the top of her head whispering comforting words. "We both do."

Smiling at this I nodded at her and Josh. "I know, I love you guys too. Well, I don't know about this jackass over here-"

Josh raised an eyebrow as he jokingly sneered as if I was a rodent that needed to be squished. "Yeah I don't know about you either ya' terd bucket." Smirking at him with mischievousness, I came up to him in a flash and tried to slap him in the face but as usual he caught my uninjured arm and twisted it to the side making me laugh and turn around at the slight pressure he was putting on my wrist.

"Hey, hey, that's enough you two! Josh! Don't hurt her like she already is- Allie! Give him back his Harley Davidson hat you know he hates- Joshua! Allison!"

Josh and I started to guffaw loudly and I didn't care that my body started to hurt and ache again nor did I care that I wasn't acting my age. I was, at the moment, happy.

* * *

"Oi! Call me or text me when you get to the airport! Then let me know when your arrived in Illinois!"

"We will sweetheart. Are you sure there isn't anything else we can do for you?"

Smiling, I shook my head. "No I'm all good. I love you guys!"

Mom and Josh both said that they loved me too and backed out of my driveway. I stood there on my front porch as I watched their car go up the small dirt path and over the hill in a cloud of dust. When the dust started to clear, I sighed and turned around, heading back inside.

The door made a audible click when I gently closed it. Sighing again, I leaned my forehead against the doorframe and closed my eyes. I'm not going to lie... I was going to miss them. But I was also glad that they left so they wouldn't have to waist their time in taking care of me. I didn't want to be a burden to them and besides, I could take care of myself just fine.

"Mrrrerow."

Eh? Opening my eyes I looked to my left and down at the floor to see a very fluffy Copper that came up to my leg and rubbed his cold and wet nose against my leg. Rolling my eyes, I bent down and slowly lifted him up with a grunt and a wince when a small ache appeared in my shoulder. Screw the doctor and his orders to not lift more than twenty pounds. I wanted my baby kitty.

"Hey dork.

"Mrreow." Copper purred and rubbed his cold/wet nose onto my check. Agh cold! Not to mention slightly gross...

Chuckling at him, I shifted him around in my hold to get comfortable and headed towards my room.

Having to re-adjust him in my hold again, I leaned down awkwardly and grabbed the doorknob. When I had it open, I nudged it with my foot to open it the rest of the way.

The walls in my room were a very dark navy blue color and written on one of the walls in large lettering was a quote that read:

**We are all a little weird and  
Life's a little weird, And when we find someone whose  
Weirdness is compatible with ours,  
We will join up with them and fall in  
Mutual weirdness and call it Love**

**_~Dr. Seuss _**

When I moved into this house, mom said that when she would help paint the room she would cover up the quotes. I denied her offer because guess who it reminded me of?

Oh, me. Heh...

I had a queen sized bed and the blanket had wolves howling at the moon in the beautifully lit forest. I also had like oh I don't know... Five pillows.

What? Too many? Whatever.

A few posters were taped to the wall here and there along with my drawings that I've drawn over the years. There was a lone desk sitting in the corner of my room that had art equipment, crumpled up paper, and other kinds of junk like a few soda cans to keep me up at night so that way I could finish my drawing. Next to the desk was a small trashcan that was overflowing mostly with crumpled paper at my failed attempts at trying to draw something.

There was a wooden wardrobe that all of my clothes right in front of my bed and a blue and white shelf-can you tell I like the color blue yet?-on the left side of my bedroom wall. It held all sorts of stuff like pictured framed pictures of my two best friends and my family. One of Copper's toys was up there barely hanging onto the edge, some drawing utensils, and knickknacks.

Yup. Just a messy plain room. Nothing really special.

Putting my cat onto my bed I removed the covers and carefully got underneath them so as to not cause any aching pains. After adjusting the blankets, I turned over to my right side and laid my check against my hand. With a heavy yawn, my eyes began to flutter a little in drowsiness.

Holy shit I was tired... Well it would make sense since I didn't get much rest last night and I had to get up really early this morning. Blinking slowly, my eyes slowly roamed over to my alarm clock.

12:56 PM

...eh. I don't think a nap would hurt.

Reaching for my phone I went to my alarm settings and set the alarm to go off in three hours from now. Now why am I setting an alarm? I have to because if I don't I would sleep through the entire day. My sleeping patterns were really screwed up...

After setting the alarm I put my phone on my bed and curled up in a slight ball and adjusted myself to get comfortable. Copper then came into view and pressed his face against mine as he purred in content. Smiling slightly, I rubbed between his ears gently as he laid against my side to take a nap with me too. Letting out another heavy yawn, I closed my eyes...

.

.

.

**_Ding-Dong! _**

"I didn't kill the mailman!..."

...wha?

When my sluggish brain woke up I wondered why was I awake-

**_Ding! Dong!_**

Groaning I looked at the alarm clock.

1:04 PM?

Whoa... I was only asleep for about eight minutes? It felt like I slept for hours though! Huh weird.

I tilted my lips to the side in question when I heard the annoying doorbell again. But it sounded louder and more urgent.

**_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_**

Oh my fucking- Growling under my breath, I lifted myself up first and hissed when I felt prickling heat travel from my shoulder to my forearm. Dammit!

**_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_**

Growling in irritation I got out of bed and started towards the front door but abruptly stopped and slowed down. I wanted to see who was here before I let out my furry on them for interrupting my napping.

**_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!_**

...oh whoever this person was was so going to get it! If they kept this up they were going to break the damn doorbell and they would have to deal with an enraged Allison. Going up to one of the front windows, I pulled back the dark curtains away slightly and peeked outside to see who was at the door.

Oh. Dear. God.

A little girl that looked about eight years old and had red pigtails kept pushing the doorbell furiously. If this was a girl scout that was selling girl scout cookies, I was so SOL. I cringed my face with a hiss as I let go of the curtains and slowly went up to the front door. Just get it done and over with Allie. The sooner, the better. I thought bitterly. Gripping the door with a heavy sigh, I put on a bright smiling face and opened the door.

**_Ding-Dong-Ding-_**

"..." My fake smile slightly faded as I raised an eyebrow at the child. Really? I coughed to get her attention. "Ahem, um... You can stop ringing the doorbell."

The little red headed girl glanced up at me and her finger was firmly pressed on the doorbell. She looked annoyed and looked like as if she just noticed me. It was quiet for a moment. I blinked at her a few times and she blinked back at me without a word.

...well this wasn't awkward at all.

It lasted like that for what seemed like hours until the little girl blinked at me one final time and lifted her finger off the doorbell not so gently.

**_-Dong!_**

I don't know why but now I had this sudden urge to just reach out and strangle her. Oh, I wonder why?

My left eye twitched slightly as I tried to keep myself calm and polite. With extreme patience, I spoke out carefully to the girl. "May I help you?"

"Please tell me your Allison Romack..." She groaned like she was miserable.

"Uh... This is she. And you are?"

"I'm Sari."

Grunting in surprise I looked at the child oddly. "No uh its fine. I like my name."

"No my name _is _Sari." The girl now known as Sari spoke irritably. Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Oh... OH. "Aren't you Professor Isaac Sumdac's daughter?"

"Yeah, yeah, come with me." Sari reached out for my wrist, grabbed it, and started to pull me towards a yellow police vehicle that had black racing stripes. "Geez, have you had any idea how long it took us to find you? A million years! A million! We had your address and yet, you weren't even on the map of Detroit! Not even on any GPS devices-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the freakin' phone here little missy!" I yanked my wrist away from her and took a step back. "One: How did you find my address and know my name? And two: You can't just forcibly take someone away that's kidnapping!"

She scrunched up her face and looked at me like she knew everything and that I was stupid. "Uh, I'm eight years old. Your twenty. Now if_ I_ was _you_ and you were _me_ and I was taking you away, that would be called kidnapping. Duh!"

"Lets not get snippy here..." I growled out between my teeth. "Yes point taken but here's the million dollar question." I clasped both of my hands together and rubbed them then pointed at her. "How did you know where I lived, know my name, and where are you trying to take me?"

Sari snerked. "That was three questions."

An image suddenly popped in my head of me strangling her neck until it popped off like a balloon.

Ok, this is why I wasn't a too big of a fan of kids. Sure, when they started out as babies they were adorably cute and sweet but oooh no when they got passed the toddler stage...

The corner of my lip twitched. _'Patience Allie...' _I reminded myself. Taking a heavy and shaky breath, I let it out slowly. "It. Doesn't. Matter. Answer my questions. _Now_."

Sari didn't look very intimidated at all by the threat in my tone and jut simply shrugged. "The hospital records of patients. But the rest I can't explain until you come with us."

Duuude she was starting to sound like an alien inside a human body because when I looked around for the other 'us' part, I didn't see anyone else. "What the fuck are you talking about and whose 'us'?"

**_CHU-CHI-CHI-CHI_**

"I think she was talking about me. And the others of course..."

"Bumblebee! You weren't suppose to just pop out like that until we got to base!"

"What?! She's seen us before-"

"That's not the-"

My breath was taken away and I stumbled back onto my ass in the dirt making dust slightly come up. Their voices all but turned to mush and were mumbled when my ears started to ring. Tiny white dots appeared in my vision making me very lightheaded.

Wh-What? What's going o- Where-...

I felt very disoriented as my heart thundered in my chest when panic took over my mind and body. Flashes of that day in the forest popped into my head countless of times making me blink hard. I shouldn't be freaking out though because I've seen this bot on the news too and I knew he was one of the good guys. So, why was I freaking out?

Just as soon as the attack came it went away in a flash; everything coming back into focus.

"-ever listen to Prime or is your head always stuck up your butt?!"

"I did li- My head up my what? What's that suppose to mean?! Cool your jets Sari I was- Whoa, she ok?"

"Huh?" Sari questioned and turned.

Staring at the ground, a small pair of yellow-orange shoes came into view. Blinking, I looked up to see the red pigtailed girl looking at me with slight concern in her features. "Hey you ok?"

My stomach twisted in turned in nausea and I quickly got up; running towards one of the bushes that was near one of the trees in my back yard. Embarrassed and humiliated, I heaved and upchucked what I had so far eaten today. Which was barely anything when my stomach was emptied and I was left dry heaving.

Why did this all seem familiar? Oh, yeah. Kindergarten... Because I threw up all the damn time!

"Eh...? Eww she's purging!"

"Oh hush up Bumblebee! Allie? You ok?"

Panting heavily, I had my hands on my shaking legs as I slowly started to calm down. My cheeks burned as I spoke, "F-... Gugh... Fine. Just got..." Trailing my sentence off, I slowly stood up straight and wiped my lips with the back of my forearm before I turned to look at them with a slight glare. "I'm fine. And don't call me Allie only my friends and family can call me that."

Sari stomped her foot making her red pigtails bounce a little. She then turned and pointed an accusing finger at the yellow bot called Bumblebee. "You see what you did? I told you!"

Bumblebee took a step back and blinked with an audible click as he put his hands on his hips pouting, "How was I suppose to know that she would react that way?! And she's seen us before so what's the big deal?" He didn't let her respond as he stood up straight and crossed his arms and grumbled unheard words.

Shaking my head at them irritably, I walked to my front porch and sat on the top of the stairs rubbing my eyes with my thumb and forefinger. "Will you guys just _PLEASE_ tell me what you want and _leave?"_

Sari sighed and walked towards me as she explained, "I can't tell you to we get to our base safely-"

"Then leave."

With a huff, she crossed her arms in frustration. Then her expression changed from frustration to...

...uh.

With what looked like an evil smirk, she turned and shrugged with a 'sad' and 'disappointed' sigh. "Oh well... I guess we'll just be on our way then."

Bumblebee grunted and his optics widened as he hissed, "What?! But Prime-"

"Its too bad though... I'm sure the Decepticons will come back and find you all alone out here to get what they want. Sigh... Guess we'll just have to tell Optimus that we tried."

Wait what? Decepticons?! Coming after me? Why what did I do?! "G-Get what they want...? But I didn't do anything! I don't have anything that they want!"

Sari just shrugged again and started walking away. "I would tell you but you would have to come with us. But since you don't want to..."

...that sneaky evil little brat! She was trying to hoax me into coming with them! Well listen here missy if you think I'm dumb well your wrong cause I just caught your act-

Wait... Would they really come after me? Sari made it sound so easy; with finding my address and all... But why? What did they want? I didn't do...

**_CHI-CHU-CHU-CHU_**

I abruptly looked up as I saw the yellow bot shift and change into that yellow police vehicle. Sari opened the passenger side door and what I could tell from where I sat, I thought I saw the tiny hint of a smirk before she hopped in and closed the door-

I couldn't stop myself from speaking as I shouted, "Wait!"

Damn!

Just as Bumblebee started to pull away, his red taillights turned on as he stopped and the window on the passenger side door rolled down. A little girl's head popped out and looked at me with a victorious smile.

Sighing in defeat, I got up and readjusted my sling on my left arm. Then looking up I sighed again. "Just... Let me grab a few things before we leave.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Were walking. _Walking_! All because your too scared to get into Bumblebee!"

"I-I'm not scared! It just feels... awkward. _Really_ awkward. Besides, there's nothing wrong with walking and getting a good exercise."

Sari stopped and stomped her foot as she vented out, "This is not an exercising program! Grow up I thought you were an adult and would understand that were in a hurry!"

"I _am_ an adult lil' missy-"

"It's Sari!"

Growling out agitatedly, I walked ahead of them faster.

Bumblebee easily kept up the pace as his feet made clanking sounds right behind. With a heavy sigh-or what sounded like a sigh for a bot-he picked up Sari and put her on his shoulder. Sari didn't fight back as she crossed her arms, pouting. Bumblebee then decided to speak up. "Well, could you at least let me put you on my shoulder? Were still miles away from-"

"Ack!" Rubbing my forehead with a pained groan, I slowed down.

Did I just seriously walk into a wa-

"Did you just seriously walk into that wall back there? Man you are so weird!" Sari stated and pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! And I take that as a compliment thank you very fucking much. God, look, I can't see out of my left eye if you haven't noticed the scars!"

I heard Bumblebee's clanking feet stop and I looked over my right shoulder at him.

...really? Were they that surprised or did they seriously not see that on my face when it was clear as daylight! And they say _I'm_ blind...

With a sneer, I continued walking ahead of them as Bumblebee spoke in astonishment, "Whoa... Really?" After catching up, he jumped right in front of me and peered into my face at an uncomfortable distance. Grunting, I stopped and put my hand on my hip as I huffed.

"What?"

"...ah. Now I see the scars. Gross. But so awesome! What's it like having only one optic? How many digits am I holding up? How did you-"

My mouth slightly agape, I looked up at Sari helplessly as Bumblebee rambled on and on wanting answers that of course I was not going to give. Sari just shrugged her shoulders at me and I rolled my eyes with a growl and stomped past Bumblebee. "It was an accident. Now I thought we were in a hurry?" I rounded a corner without paying attention.

And plowed right into someone that knocked me down on my ass. With a pained groan from suddenly being slammed into the ground, I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see papers flying all over the place and a man, in a white long sleeved coat and black pants, quickly grabbing them. Stuttering, I got onto my knees to help the poor dude pick up his papers. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention-"

"No worries I got it-"

"Here let me help you grab that-"

"No, no, really its fine miss- ...Well I'll be damned. It's Sleeping Beauty"

Hmm? After picking up a whole load of paperwork, I looked up at the man that suddenly addressed me with surprise-

_'Oh not him!' _I groaned inwardly as I realized who the man was.

It was that damn doctor; Dr. Vexton.

Trying my best to put on a brilliant smile, I shoved the papers at him as I quickly brushed myself and stood up. "Oh hey its!... _You_."

"Yup, its me! The one and only!" With a grunt, the annoying pest stood up as he shuffled his paperwork back into its black suitcase. Then with an audible click when he shut the suitcase, he stood up straight to his full height.

_Whoa._

Since when did his eyes sparkle the color of the damn blue ocean? Wait-

Dr. Vexton flicked his handsomely thick, messy layered hairstyle, and dark brown hair to the side to get his hanging little bangs out of his view. His face held fine and firm features that looked very delicate and had just the right amount of a stubble beard that went along the edges of his cheeks and a bit of his chin. His skin was a nice tan and to add to the finale touch, he grinned and the sunlight caught his white teeth making them seem to sparkle...

Who the fuck brought in Zac Efron?

"U-Uh... Ahem. Well it was nice seeing you Dr. Vex-"

"Troy. You can call me Troy." He winked.

I felt my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing. Ew! Stop that Allie! "Ok, Troy... I g-gotta get going now. See ya' later." As soon as I took a step forward he immediately blocked me with his arm. I looked at him in confusion and slight annoyance.

"Now hold up, where's the fire? Lets catch up on a few things here. Heh, heh, got to keep up to date with my patients every once in a while now don't I?" He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets and leaned to one side. "So, how you holding up?"

Ok now I was fully scowling at him as I readjusted my sling on my left arm and grumbled out, "Fine. I'm doing great actually. How are you?"

I mentally in my head slapped myself in the face. Idiot! Your suppose to get away from him not start a conversation!

That only made Troy grin wider showing his perfect white teeth as he spoke, "I'm doing pretty well myself-"

"Ahem."

Jumping slightly, I turned to see Bumblebee standing behind me and Sari standing up on his shoulders with her hands on her hips. "I don't mean to interrupt this lovely reunion but we need to get going." Before I could protest it, Bumblebee snatched me up quickly and I let out a yelp in surprise as he carried me over his shoulder.

"Bumblebee! Put me down this instant! I'm not your carrying luggage! Are you listening to me? BEE!"

* * *

As the three of them walked down the sidewalk, Troy called out, "It was nice seeing you! And if ever you need to call me, I slipped my personal number in your pocket!"

Upon hearing that, Tony saw Allison stop pounding her fists on the publicly known yellow Autobot and looked up back at him. Then he saw her reach into her pocket and pull out his card that had his phone number on it. Tony saw her look up back at him with a cold glare and purposely showed him the card, ripped it in half, and threw it into the breeze.

Only did Tony smirk when the trio disappeared around the next corner. With a chuckle he turned and readjusted his stethoscope around his neck and let out a sigh. "Stubborn women. They always play the hard to get don't they?"

* * *

I pouted miserably as I was still being carried over Bee's shoulder and yes I nicknamed him Bee. It wasn't a whole mouthful to say

Anyway, all I can think of right now is that now I know how Princess Fiona, from the movie _Shrek,_ felt like when she was forced to be held in a position much similar to my own.

On the other side of his shoulder was Sari and she couldn't help but snicker at my situation I was in. I saw her pop her head around the back of Bee's head and sing song, "Shoulda listened to me~."

"Shut. _Up_." Bee and Sari both snickered in failed attempts to hide their laughter. Yeah laugh it up but be warned. Someone was planning to get a smack upside the head and their names started with an '_S_' and '_B_'. Wanna take a guess who those two were? "Are we even close to getting to your stupid 'base'."

Ok, I know I sound really rude and harsh right now but dammit I was so grouchy, angry, stressed, and confused. Too many emotions at once. Ugh...

"Were actually are at the opening gates to it right now." Bee spoke and I squeaked when he grabbed me with careful gentleness and set me down on my feet along with Sari. "And finally too! I was getting sick of walking! Sari, for now on I'm going to be in vehicle mode forever so say goodbye to peds and hello tires." Bumblebee ran up a couple feet and then transformed into his vehicle mode; speeding off the rest of the way to the front garage door.

Sari giggled at her friend and then looked at me as I stood their with my head tilted to the side completely dumbfounded.

"Uh... An old factory?"

"Yeeaah it looks a lot better on the inside." Sari replied with a knowing look on her face. "Come on, the others are waiting."

I gulped a little as I looked at her walk away and up to the old factory garage that was now open. With nervousness, I looked around as if I was being watched but reluctantly moved my feet to the said base. "Hey uh Sari..." My sentence trailed off when I noticed that Sari and I were getting pretty close to the large opening of the base. I couldn't see inside of it yet since the glare of the sun was in my face; it made the large opening of the garage seem like a very dark cave now. Holding up my right arm I glared into the dark hole in hopes that I could see anything until I felt a small hand touch my left shoulder.

Jumping at the sudden touch, I stopped and looked down to see the red head smiling reassuringly at me as if I was-

With an awkward cough I leaned away from her and spoke hoarsely, "I'm fine..."

Her reassuring smile faltered a little but with a nod and a shrug, she ran inside the rest of the way; watching her small body disappear into the darkness. With a shaky deep breath in, I held my breath for a moment as I looked down at the cracked dirt/concrete and at the shadow of the shape of the old building. Letting my breath out slowly, I glared at the ground and then looked up with determination.

_'Come on Allie stop being such a wimp and go in there! There the good guys remember?'_ I argued with myself annoyingly. What am I so afraid of?

...

Oh. Right. Yes they are the good guys indeed...

That stood over ya' a thousand feet and could easily squish you!

Bumblebee was actually shorter from the rest that I've seen so far. For a robot of course...

_'Uuugghh! Come on ya' chicken! They're probably watching you stand their stupidly and laughing their asses off!' _

With a heavy sigh I took a step inside and little did I know that once I entered the plant, my life would be changed forever.


End file.
